


Lepší než vůbec žádný

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (můj první), Brexit AU, M/M, Rimming, Sexy Východoevropani, fake dating au, v pozdějších kapitolách grafické popisy sexu, v pozdějších kapitolách zmínky home abuse
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Problematické téma východoevropských migrantů v Anglii rozebrané ve studii jednoho vztahu: jeden měsíc Arthurova života, který ho změnil k nepoznání.
Relationships: England/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tuhle povídku jsem psala asi rok a i když bych ji dnes napsala už jinak, pořád k ní mám vřelý vztah. Jsou to blbečci, ale moji blbečci, a to se počítá.

„To snad ne,“ zahučel Arthur, když se podíval na obrazovku zvonícího mobilu a zvedl se od stolu s nedojezenou večeří, aby přijal hovor.  
„To si děláš srandu, volat teď?“ rozčiloval se Gilbert. „Přede dvěma vteřinama jsme si sedli ke stolu! Skvělý, teď to bude všechno studené. Hlavně že jsem se s tím vepřovým kolenem dělal tak dlouho-“  
„Buď alespoň na pár sekund zticha,“ obrátil Arthur oči v sloup, předem otrávený, zatímco přecházel ke kuchyňské lince, aby se o ni mohl při telefonování opřít. „Sám víš, že hovory s mojí rodinou nejsou žádné potěšení. Budu se to snažit urychlit. Maximálně.“  
Gilbert věděl. S povzdechnutím uložil Arthurovu porci do stále ještě teplé trouby a pokračoval v té své, protože věděl, že hovory s Arthurovou rodinou mohly trvat pěkně dlouho, ať už se to Arthur snažil urychlit, jak chtěl.  
Arthur se svou rodinou neměl nijak zvlášť dobré vztahy a nesnažil se to skrývat. Jeho příslovečná anglická zdvořilost při hovoru s nimi ustoupila do pozadí a na její místo nastoupilo netrpělivé funění a obracení očí v sloup, to všechno předtím, než zamumlal několik úsečných frází na rozloučenou a s úlevou típl hovor. Gilbertovi jeho chování přišlo přehnané, na druhou stranu jeho bratři nebyli ani zdaleka takoví pitomci, a jeho rodiče byli oproti těm Arthurovým téměř svatí.  
Navíc, ani celá jeho rodina nebyla tak moc homofobní jako třeba byť jen jediný Kirkland. Chudák Arthur, měl smůlu.  
„Já se z nich zblázním!“ ulevil si Arthur a dosedl ke stolu, načež zjistil, že mu zmizela večeře, než mu ji Gilbert laskavě podal. „Chtějí přijet na návštěvu, věřil bys tomu? Prý jak se mi tu žije, a jestli dost jím, a jestli bydlím v lepším bytě než minule. Jsou podle mě zbytečně zvědaví, vždyť už jsem dospělý...“  
Gilbert se rozhlédl po Arthurově novém bytě. Rád sem chodil na návštěvu, bylo to moc pěkné obydlí, příjemně zařízené, s decentně rozvěšenými reprodukcemi. S výhledem na park. Bylo s podivem, že si ho mohl chudý student politologie jako Arthur vůbec dovolit.  
„...a ještě k tomu poslední dobou zase zvedli nájmy,“ dodal Arthur naštvaně, jako by mu četl myšlenky. „Už mi přestávají stačit peníze.“ Napíchl zprudka pečenou bramboru na vidličku a zahrozil na Gilberta. „Ty si myslíš, kdovíjak dobře se mi žije, ale ve skutečnosti jde všechno do sraček.“  
Gilbert obrátil oči v sloup. „Možná kdybys někoho přibral, tak by ti peníze stačily, kamaráde. Zas tak těžké to není.“  
„Nemám rád, když někdo ruší můj klid,“ řekl už klidněji Arthur a začal žvýkat. „Ale víc mě momentálně štve ta rodina. Už vidím, jak se sem všichni nahrnou, tetička Evangelina přejede šuplíky, jestli dostatečně utírám prach, bratři tu budou chtít přespat, aby si užili Londýn, rodiče tu budou chtít přespat, aby ušetřili, a hlavně se všichni budou ptát, kdy se hodlám ženit... blbci. Kdy už to konečně pochopí?“  
Gilbert ukrojil maso a strčil si ho do pusy. „Mám nápad.“  
„Bůh nás ochraňuj.“  
„Ne, vážně. Přiveď si sem svého přítele. Pěkně jim to vpal do ksichtu. Rozmaž to po všech stěnách a naservíruj jim to k večeři,“ řekl Gilbert rozohněně a zamával vidličkou, až odlétly kapky tuku.  
„Dávej pozor! To zaprvé. Zadruhé, je to debilní nápad. Zatřetí, vždyť právě ani nikoho nemám!“  
„Proboha, já nevím, nemusí být pravý. Pozvi si někoho, kdo s tebou bude sdílet nájem a pomůže ti zastrašit rodinnou kavalérii. Není to taková blbost.“ Gilbert vypadal se sebou náramně spokojený.  
„I kdybychom odhlédli od toho, jaká blbost to je – což je –, tak koho by sis tak představoval? Tebe znají od doby, kdy jsme spolu chodili do školky, na to ti neskočí. Vědí až moc dobře, že se otáčíš jen za holkama, které jsou dostačující pro tvůj nízký vkus.“  
„No tak někoho jiného. Jsem si jistý, že Francis by-“  
„Toho jen přes mou mrtvolu! A než mi zkusíš dohodit i toho třetího debila, tak Lovino ho určitě nepustí.“  
„No jasně, na Lovina jsem zapomněl,“ zašklebil se Gilbert. „Toni by to pro tebe udělal, ale přes Lovina nejede vlak.“  
„Tak to vidíš. Prostě je budu muset přežít, no,“ řekl Arthur – zčásti otráveně, zčásti úlevou, že Gilbertův plán nevyšel.  
„To nevadí! U nás na strojním inženýrství máme hodně kluků, najdu ti někoho-“  
Arthur nabodl na vidličku další brambor a nacpal ho Gilbertovi do pusy. „Ať tě to ani nenapadne.“

„A co bys říkal na tohohle?“  
Arthur a Gilbert mívali přestávku na oběd v tu samou dobu a tak se často potkávali v menze nad rozvařeným jídlem a vyměňovali si drby, nebo jak oni sami říkali, „přátelsky diskutovali“.  
Zrovna teď mu Gilbert na Facebooku ukazoval všechny možné kluky, o kterých si myslel, že by se hodili pro jeho úmysly. „Tenhle má podle všeho rád blonďáky,“ seznamoval ho s jednou z posledních možností. „Už chodil se třema-“  
Arthur si povzdechl. „A proto si ho mám nasadit do baráku? Jsou tvé požadavky skutečně tak ubohé?“ Sebevědomá póza dotyčného spolužáka na selfie z posilovny ho navíc nenechávala na pochybách. S tím by bylo k nevydržení. Podobně jako s Gilbertem. Pořád ještě ho nepustil ten hloupý nápad.  
Gilbert pokrčil entuziasticky rameny. „Třeba by sis ho oblíbil! Matthias je fajn kámoš.“  
Arthur, úplný opak entuziasmu, obrátil oči v sloup. „Chápeš, že moje a tvoje představa 'fajn kámoše' se diametrálně- Počkat.“  
Oba zmlkli a zaposlouchali se do hlasitého rozhovoru dvou mladíků u vedlejšího stolu.  
„- a teď už si vážně nevím pomoci, Mitko. Přísahám, že už jsem protočil všechny své přátele a spolužáky, a nebaví to nikoho, ani je, ani mě. Jestli budu muset ten zatracený spacák a všechny krámy tahat ještě jednou- Pokaždé něco ztratím.“  
„Možná bych o něčem věděl,“ řekl ten, který k nim neseděl zády. Viděli, že je to černovlasý snědý mladík s laskavým, ale vynervovaným výrazem.  
„Jestli mě zase plánuješ nastěhovat ke své babičce kamsi na předměstí, tak ne, díky. Vážně, to už to bylo lepší u Káti v tom jejím pidibytečku nad hranolkárnou. Hlavně jak se tvoje bábi šklebila, když jsem si tam zkoušel propašovat své známosti.“  
Černovlasý se útrpně zašklebil. „Představ si, že bych si já k tvojí babičce tahal různé chlapy. A tvůj zpěv ji také mírně vytáčel.“  
„A proč mě teda zase zve k sobě?“ divil se mladík v bytové nouzi. Zezadu toho z něj nebylo moc vidět, jen jak seděl rozvalený na židli, celý v černém, a kolem krku měl velká sluchátka. Má vlasy jako peří, napadlo nesouvisle Arthura. Rozčepýřené a jemné.  
„Babička začíná být senilní,“ ušklíbl se jeho kamarád. „Jestli nebudeš vyvádět hlouposti, tak šance, že si tě nespojí s tím přihlouplým gothpunkerem, který u ní bydlel před pár měsíci, je dost vysoká.“  
„Nehodlám táhnout svůj zadek každé ráno až z Bromley sem a zase zpátky. Tam se prostě nikdy nic neděje!“  
„Tak bydli pod mostem, mně je to jedno, Vlade. Ale rozhodně ne u mě, ne u Káti, ne u Hedviky a Jana, ne už zase u Dragana. Už z toho začínáme být všichni zoufalí. Nebo víš co, napadá mě revoluční řešení! Najdi si pořádnou práci, pitomečku. Já vím, že pořád kňouráš, jak máš málo času, ale nic jiného ti nezbude.“  
„Až vystuduju, tak bude rozhodně jednodušší najít práci pro mě než pro archeologa pravěkých kultur na Balkáně, alias pana Dimitara! Jen mi to studium prostě trochu žere čas.“  
„Mohu vás přerušit?“ zeptal se zdvořile Arthur.  
Oba se na něj překvapeně otočili. Teď konečně viděl i toho potížistu: vlasy nezvyklého, narudlého odstínu a velké tmavé oči, jako sova – to jen posílilo ptačí dojem. Taky byl snědý, ale jen docela malinko, rozhodně ne tolik jako Dimitar. Na tváři měl lehoučký úšklebek.  
„Uhm, u mě je jedno volné místo,“ pokračoval Angličan a jeho mozek se divil, co že přesně to říká jeho pusa, nezávisle na něm. „Se specifickými podmínkami.“  
Oslovený mladík se na něj podíval pronikavým pohledem. „Jsou v tom zahrnuté erotické služby pro chlapy nad padesát, že jo?“  
„Ne tak docela,“ řekl Arthur s jedním pozvednutým obočím. „Sháním někoho, kdo by mi trochu vypomohl s nájmem – nežádám žádnou astronomickou sumu – a, no, taky s jedním neobvyklým problémem. Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, bys mohl být docela dobře ten pravý.“  
„Musím přiznat, že mě to zajímá.“  
„Až dojíš a zájem přetrvá, tak se potkáme venku na lavičkách,“ řekl suše Arthur, sebral svoje sako a aktovku a vykráčel hlavními dveřmi, s Gilbertem v závěsu.

„Arthie, Arthie, Arthie. Zbláznil ses? Nebo jsem se zbláznil já? Co tě to posedlo?“  
„Líbil se mi jeho smysl pro humor, a navíc, je dokonalý na odpuzení mé rodiny. To oblečení a východoevropský přízvuk budou bohatě stačit samy o sobě.“ Arthur se na svého šokovaného kamaráda zašklebil. „Hele, to ty mi pořád říkáš, že mám žít nebezpečněji.“  
„Ale chápeš, že tím nemyslím zrovna sdílení bytu s absolutními cizinci, že?“ Gilbert vypadal nervózně. To se nestávalo zrovna často, vlastně skoro nikdy. Výborně. Arthur se usmál sám pro sebe. Celá ta situace byla surrealistická, tak trochu jako z Monty Pythonů.  
„Tak co? Kolika chlapům budu muset vykouřit, hm?“ ozvalo se zpoza jeho levého lokte.  
„Kriste!“ vylekal se Arthur. Řečený cizinec se jako kouzlem objevil za ním, rozvalený pohodlně na lavičce. „A přestaň mi předhazovat takové věci. Ještě by si někdo mohl myslet, že je to pravda.“  
Cizinec pokrčil rameny. „Tak mě přesvědč. Anebo víš co, co kdybychom jsme se raději navzájem představili?“  
„Promiňte, jak nezdvořilé,“ obrátil Arthur oči v sloup. Kam že se podělo jeho britské vychování? „Arthur Kirkland jest mé ctěné jméno.“ Nebyl si jistý, jestli ten druhý zaregistroval lehký sarkasmus v jeho hlase. Sešlo na tom?  
„Vlad Ştefanescu. Rád poznávám pravého Brita, jako vystřiženého z výstavy o Churchillovi a královně,“ chytil mu Vlad ruku a zapumpoval mu s ní. Měl tohle být sarkasmus? A co to bylo za jméno? „A jaké jsou teda ty tajné podmínky? Začínám si už vážně dělat starosti.“  
„Trochu mi zvýšili nájem, takže bych potřeboval někoho, kdo by to se mnou táhl. Není to moc, jen asi dvě stě liber, a věř mi, že za tuhle cenu se nevyspíš nikde v Londýně natož skoro ve vnitřní oblasti,“ ubezpečil ho Arthur.  
„Já vím. Dokonce ani pod mostem.“  
Arthur po něm střelil pohledem a nadechl se, aby nějak elegantně podal jejich plán, ale Gilbert se do toho vložil stylem sobě vlastním.  
„Jeho rodina se k němu chová jak k pytli sraček,“ naklonil se Gilbert přes stůl k Vladovi. „Potřebuje někoho, kdo by mu dělal falešného přítele, aby jim to mohl patřičně natřít.“  
Vlad se zamračil. „Teď to nechápu. To je nějaký divný, chlapi. Víte, že od apríla už to bylo pár dnů, že jo?“  
Gilbert mu to milerád objasnil, zatímco ho Arthur pod stolem kopal do holeně. „Potřebuje nějakýho chlapa, který ho bude oblézat, až mu přijedou na návštěvu natvrdlí příbuzní, aby ho přestali obtěžovat s dotazy na ženitbu. Možná by ses na to hodil.“  
Vlad, naprosto neuražen, povytáhl obočí a podíval se na Arthura, který byl celý rudý. „Slyšel jsem už divnější příběhy,“ prohlásil nakonec. „Za dvě stě liber měsíčně bych byl ochotnej dělat i horší věci. A ošklivý můj nový pronajímatel není, takže to beru.“ Natáhl ruku na stvrzení dohody. Stále ještě červený (tak „není ošklivý“, jo?) Arthur mu ji s podivným pocitem v břiše stiskl a sykl, když mu Vladovy špičaté stříbrné prsteny skříply kůži.  
Napsal mu na papír stanici metra a adresu. „Bývám doma po páté. Ne že si přineseš moc krámů!“ varoval ho. „A budu chtít první splátku.“  
„Neměj strach!“ usmál se na něj gothpunker širokým úsměvem, při kterém se mu zaleskly špičaté zuby, než se otočil a vydal se přes hřiště.  
Gilbert položil Arthurovi dlaň na čelo. „Tak mi pověz: máš horečku, nebo ses úplně zbláznil?“  
Arthur se pousmál. „Já nevím. Měl jsem chuť udělat něco bláznivého, víš?“  
Gilbert se přehnaným gestem pokřižoval. „Děsíš mě.“

Arthur právě pil čaj a prokousával se knihou o historii německé otázky, když ho vyděsilo několikeré entuziastické zazvonění. Nabručeně sešel dolů a povzdychl si, když za prosklenými dveřmi uviděl ty dva z dnešního dopoledne.  
„Dimitar mi pomohl odnést moje věci!“ vysvětloval Vlad. Arthur se podíval na Vladův obrovský batoh a Dimitarovu náruč plnou sešitů a znovu si povzdychl.  
„Myslel jsem, že jsem říkal něco o krámech?“  
„Jo, ale to je všechno, co mám,“ vysvětlil Vlad. „Navíc, na strojním inženýrství vyžadují takové hory sraček-“  
„Ty studuješ strojní inženýrství?“ podivil se Arthur.  
„Jasně, jsem ve stejném ročníku jako tvůj kamarád, Pan Úžasný.“  
Arthur se zasmál, protože Vlad očividně Gilberta znal. To bylo dobře vystižené. „Máš těch dvě stě liber?“ Nepustí si ty dva podezřelé Východoevropany přes práh, dokud nebude mít ony zelené papírky pevně v ruce.  
„Jasně. Ale peněženku mám v kapse. Nemohlo by to počkat, než položím tu hromadu papírů? Nebo si ji vytáhni sám. Levá zadní kapsa džínů.“  
Arthur ho obešel a až příliš pozdě mu došlo, jak nepatřičný pohyb musí udělat. Bude mu muset sáhnout na zadek. Výborně naplánováno, Arthure. Odhrnul dlouhý, ocvočkovaný kabát s kápí a opatrně vyndal, celý rudý a snažící se o minimum tělesného kontaktu, Vladovu ošoupanou peněženku a vyndal bankovky. Dobře si všiml otráveně pobaveného výrazu, kterým po sobě ti dva střelili a uvědomil si, že jako cizinci se s touhle nedůvěrou a nepřátelstvím asi potkávají častěji. Ignoroval tu myšlenku, odpočítal dvě stě liber a pak je pozval dál. Vladovu peněženku položil na stolek v předsíni, aby ji nemusel zase vracet na choulostivé místo.  
„Krásný byt!“ chválili ho oba. „Kolik tě stojí?“  
Arthur pokrčil rameny; stál v rohu kuchyně, jako by se chtěl ztratit před nevítanými nájezdníky. „Osm set liber, ale po posledním zvýšení bych si ho už nemohl dovolit. Takže když bude tady Vlad tichý, nebude se vtírat a jíst moc mého jídla, budu spokojený, když bude doplácet jen těch dvě stě liber zvýšení. Nechci být někomu něco dlužný.“  
Dimitar se usmál. „Tichý, jo? S tím by mohly být problémy. Ale jinak je Vlad skvělá lidská bytost, přizpůsobivá a odolná.“ Přistoupil zezadu ke svému kamarádovi a objal ho. Vlad se na potvrzení Dimitarových slov šklebil a kýval hlavou.  
Arthur vzdychl. „Doufám, že se přizpůsobíš tomu hloupému uštěkanému psovi od sousedů. Šoupnu tě k jejich zdi.“  
Ani nepřátelskost jeho nového nájemce nepřivedla Vlada do rozpaků. „Klidně. Dělám na statku, na hlučná anglická zvířata jsem zvyklej. Kam si mám dát oblečení?“  
Arthur byl ve stresu. Nebyl připravený na cizí lidi ve svém útočišti, kteří po něm chtěli odpovědi, a zdálo se, že je nic nevyvede z míry. Nejradši by je vyhodil. Jenže už přijal peníze, které navíc potřeboval. Měsíc, slíbil si. Měsíc, než přijedou jeho příbuzní a pak už najde způsob, jak sehnat těch dvě stě liber. Do té doby to vydrží.  
„Udělám ti místo ve své skříni. Zatím si je dej na židli. Ještě nějaké otázky?“  
„Večeři si děláme každý svou?“  
„Jistě. Ale čas od času vařím, pak jsi zvaný. Například dneska.“  
Vlad děkovně pokývl a pak začali s Dimitarem upravovat vyhrazený pokoj. Kdysi, v padesátých letech, tu měla být spíž, ale Arthur měl ledničku a místnůstka tak sloužila jako odkladiště. Arthur naštěstí neměl moc zbytečných věcí, ale i tak to oběma nějakou dobu trvalo, než všechno odklidili a udělali z kamrlíku obyvatelnou místnost. Arthur zatím v kuchyni vařil a špicoval uši. Mluvili spolu anglicky a rozebírali kohosi jménem Dragan, ale zbytek byl příliš nezřetelný, než aby se dozvěděl něco zajímavého.  
„Sakra!“  
Jak se zabral do odposlouchávání (ehm, tedy „zjišťování informací o novém nájemníkovi“), zapomněl na jídlo, a to se začalo připalovat.  
Hlásič kouře na stropě se nerozječel jen proto, že ho Arthur pro vlastní klid před několika měsíci vypojil – ne že by byl tak špatný v kuchyni, to ne! Ale přesto se tyhle nehody stávaly nepříjemně často – a Arthur doufal, že postačí jen otevřít okno a nic se nepozná. Marně, ovšem.  
„Co se tu stalo?“ Vlad už měl sundaný kabát i svetr a jen v tričku s nějakou obskurní kapelou vešel do kuchyně. „Dimitar říkal, že by si dal večeři s námi, chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem ho vypakoval, ale zřejmě by stejně nic k jídlu nebylo, co?“  
Arthur uznal porážku, když pohlédl na pánev. „Zavolej do bistra odnaproti – číslo je na nástěnce v chodbě – a objednej dvakrát tikku masalu.“  
Vlad se k ničemu neměl. Fascinovaně šťouchal do černých spálených kousků. „Mělo to být nasladko nebo naslano?“  
„Karbanátky,“ procedil Arthur mezi zuby. „Můžeš se nám laskavě postarat o novou večeři?“  
Vlad zvedl v obranném gestu ruce. „Klid, kámo. Jasně. Stává se tohle často?“ rýpl si ještě.  
„Víc, než bys čekal,“ zahučel Arthur, seškrábal uhlí do koše a dal odmočit pánev.

„Jak se ti líbí v tom kamrlíku?“ zajímal se Arthur, zatímco přežvykoval poslední sousta kuřete po indicku.  
Vlad pokrčil rameny. „Tak samozřejmě je to hodně malé, ale za dvě stě liber si vůbec nehodlám stěžovat,“ řekl, ale zrovna spokojeně nevypadal.  
„Co je?“ zvedl Arthur obočí. „Je ta matrace moc proležená nebo co?“  
Vlad vzdychl. „Doma bych si za dvě stě liber mohl dovolit celý takovýhle byt. V centru hlavního města. Nejspíš i s vlastní koupelnou a vším.“  
„Tak se odstěhuj zpátky domů. Co tě tu drží?“ poradil mu Arthur. Nebyl žádný rasista, to by si ho nepozval domů, ale všeobecná starousedlická nechuť vůči východoevropským migrantům ho stejně trochu ovlivňovala. Nevděční kriminálníci, prohlašoval vždycky jeho otec před televizí. „Odkud vůbec jsi?“  
„Z Rumunska.“ Vlad obrátil oči v sloup. „Jo, jsme v EU. Ne, eurem ještě neplatíme, ale snad brzo budeme. Tekoucí vodu a internet máme, děkuju za optání.“  
To bylo pěkně kousavé. „Hele, studuju politologii. Samozřejmě vím, kde je Rumunsko.“ Arthur si odkašlal. „Promiň.“  
Vlad pokrčil rameny. „U nás doma se jediné školy, co za něco stojí, zabývají zemědělstvím nebo IT. A já se hnojařením vážně zabývat nechci, díky, a počítače jsou na můj vkus moc drobná piplačka. Vždycky jsem měl radši větší mašiny.“ Poškrabal se na hlavě. „Kdy přijede tvoje rodina?“  
Arthur úplně zapomněl na hlavní účel, proč si ho k sobě pozval. „Eh. Nevím. Za dva týdny nebo tak nějak? Až budu vědět, tak se domluvíme podrobněji. Pochopil jsem správně, že...“ zrudl „...jsi přitahován muži? Nebude to problém?“  
Vlad se uchechtl. „Ty snad ne? Že kolem toho tak naděláš? Jasně, že jsem. Jsem teplejší než radiátor, to sis snad už všiml. Neboj, neproměním se v nabušeného samce a nedostanu hysterický záchvat pokaždé, když se mě dotkneš.“  
Arthur se pousmál. Vlad byl zábavný.  
„Můžu si sem někoho přivést?“  
„Radši ne. Sousedka i přes toho blbého psa slyší moc dobře a domovník je starý podezřívavý dědek.“  
Vlad se ušklíbl. „Jsem velmi populární, lidé se do mé postele přímo zvou sami. Ale holt je budu muset odmítat, nebožáky.“  
Arthur si mimoděk vzpomněl, co říkal Gilbert v jednom ze svých nevyžádaných proslovů ohledně jednoho svého výletu na východ: „Rumunský kurvy jdou s úplně každým,“ ale pak se zastyděl. To nebylo fér. Dokud Arthura nijak neomezoval, mohl si jeho nový spolubydlící dělat, co chtěl. To se přece Arthur celé roky snažil vysvětlit své rodině, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Jakkoli se Arthur obával narušení svého soukromého královstvíčka, nebylo to tak hrozné. Přes den se obvykle nevídali, vyjma náhodných setkání v menze. Večery trávili většinou odděleně – Arthur s knihami ve své pohodlné klubovce, Vlad s učením a sluchátkami na uších u kuchyňského stolu, zatímco se cpal nějakým Arthurem vlastnoručně připraveným mraženým polotovarem. O Vladově přítomnosti svědčila spousta malých, otravných detailů jako neopláchnuté hrnky s kávovým lógrem ve dřezu, občasný zápach cigaret, mnohem rychleji přeplněný koš, cizí oblečení povalující se po bytě. Stejně tak ale bylo příjemné vracet se do osvětleného bytu, tak jako neurčité zvuky přítomnosti někoho dalšího a jako kouzlem doplněný toaletní papír. 

„Vy ve svém bytě máte někoho dalšího?“ zastavil jednoho večera Arthura domovník.  
„Domovní řád nezakazuje hromadné sdílení bytů, pokud vím,“ odvětil Arthur zdvořile. „Po posledním zvýšení nájmu se z toho stala takřka nutnost, dovolil bych si říci.“  
Domovník zacukal svým obrovským knírem. „Ať už tam máte kohokoliv, řekněte mu, ať kouká být zticha, sousedka vedle vás si mi už stěžovala na hluk.“  
„To je ta s tím uštěkaným psem?“ zeptal se kousavě Arthur. Byl vyčerpaný, hladový a to poslední, na co měl náladu, byla hádka s domovníkem. „O žádném hluku nevím, ale pochopitelně mu vyřídím vaše obavy.“  
Šlapal schody nahoru a při tom přemýšlel, o jakém hluku to mohl domovník mluvit. Ať už Dimitar na začátku říkal co chtěl, nebyl Vlad o moc hlučnější, než průměrný dospívající. Samozřejmě, práskal dveřmi a občas si pouštěl hudbu nahlas... ale to ani nestálo za řeč.  
Poslední schodiště našlapoval potichu a špicoval uši, ale nic neslyšel. Otevřel dveře a všechno se zdálo být v naprostém pořádku.  
„Vlade?“  
„Ano?“ ozvalo se z kuchyně.  
„Co děláš o víkendu?“ zajímal se Arthur, sundal si kabát a pověsil ho na věšák vedle Vladova dramatického drákulovského pláště.  
„Buď pracuju nebo jsem někde v baru,“ řekl Vlad. „Ale asi spíš to první. Těch sto liber jsem si musel půjčit od Dimitara a měl bych mu je splatit.“  
Arthur si oddychl. Bude mít o víkendu svůj byt pro sebe. Vlada si oblíbil, ale přesto byl raději sám.  
„Domovník si stěžoval na hluk. Víš o tom něco?“  
Vlad byl ztělesněná nevinnost. „Nevím, tys něco slyšel?“  
Arthur pokrčil mrzutě rameny. „I kdyby jo, tak mě to momentálně nezajímá. Jdu si lehnout.“  
A šel si lehnout. Zítra snad bude v lepší náladě.

Když ráno vstal, skutečně se mu zdálo všechno lepší. Slunce svítilo skrz závěsy a zalévalo pokoj příjemným světlem. Vstal a v kuchyni na stole našel vzkaz od Vlada: Jsem v práci – vrátím se až zítra k večeru. Kde asi pracuje, že se vrátí tak pozdě, chudák?  
Arthur se beze spěchu najedl, uklidil v domě a vydal se na krátkou procházku do parku. Vzduch byl studený, ale slunce hřálo. V parku dorazil až k soše, kde měli sraz s Gilbertem, posadil se na lavičku a sledoval hejna holubů.  
„Hej!“ vyděsil ho Gilbert náhlým příchodem a posadil se vedle něj. „Jak jde život?“  
Arthur pokrčil rameny. „Asi by to mohlo být horší. Vlad se chová slušně.“  
Gilbert se zasmál. „Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že sis ho vážně nastěhoval k sobě domů. Chci říct, totálního cizince! Nějakýho zatracenýho Východoevropana!“  
Arthur podotkl. „Ty jsi taky cizinec, nezapomeň.“  
Gilbert obrátil oči v sloup. „Jo, ale víš, jak to myslím. Jsem germánská krev, ne nějaký postkomunistický věčně nalitý Slovan.“  
Arthur se rozesmál. „Pocházíš z Drážďan, pitomče. Východní Němec jak poleno. A o pití bych být tebou vůbec nemluvil. Vlad je náhodou moc fajn.“  
„A? Jak se tváří na spolupráci?“  
No jistě. Arthurova rodina měla přijet už příští víkend. Arthur si znovu promnul kořen nosu, tak jako pokaždé, když přišli na přetřes. „Bojový plán, jak bys nejspíš řekl, musíme ještě sestavit, ale v základě pozitivně. Taky je velmi penetrantně gay. Sám se vyjádřil, že mu to nevadí.“  
„Velmi penetrantně?“ vyprskl Gilbert smíchy.  
Arthur obrátil oči v sloup. Jeho šroubovaná řeč ho občas dostávala do potíží, zvlášť, když musel jednat s „jednoduššími“ typy jako Gilbert.  
„Očividně. Znamená to očividně, Gilberte, můžeš se přestat smát.“  
„To jako nosí růžové svetry a třpytky?“ Gilbert znovu vyprskl smíchy.  
Arthur se musel znovu usmát, když si svého gotického spolubydlícího představil ve výše uvedeném.  
„Samozřejmě. A má ve svém pokoji plakát Günthera Groissböcka,“ vymýšlel si Arthur.  
Nejpozději teď už Gilbert pochopil, že jde o legraci. „Pije všechno s vytrčeným malíčkem, ne?“  
Společně vyrazili směrem do centra a celou dobu se přátelsky bavili na Vladův účet.

Vlad se nevrátil ani v neděli večer a Arthur přemýšlel, jestli si má začít dělat starosti. Ve skutečnosti si je už dělal, ale nevěděl, komu by o tom měl říct. Neměl žádný kontakt na nějaké Vladovy přátele. Prohrabávat se mu ve věcech nechtěl, ale – možná bude muset?  
Vlad vypadal drsně a Arthur věděl, že Východoevropané si vždycky poradí, ale stejně se mu mohlo něco stát. Mohl si někde zlomit nohu, mohlo ho srazit auto- Kdoví, kde pracuje. Mohli ho přepadnout, když šel opilý z gay baru, nebo ho mohla chytit nějaká smečka neonacistů. S nepříjemným pocitem v žaludku si vzpomněl na zprávy o útocích na Čechy a Poláky.  
Nakonec se rozhodl, že si s tím zkusí nedělat hlavu. Vlad pravděpodobně jen nestihl poslední autobus a teď sedí někde na nádraží, zachumlaný v kabátu a kouří jak fabrika. Zítra se vrátí, ale jestli tu do večera nebude, zkusí se Arthur zkontaktovat s Dimitarem.

Ráno nakoukl do kamrlíku a našel ho, jak tam leží, na břiše, s nevyzutými botami, zamotaný do deky a slabě chrápající. Usmál se a sehnul se, aby mu rozšněroval vysoké vojenské boty, téměř kompletně obalené bahnem, jak si nelibě všiml. To snad pracuje jako traktorista nebo co? Stejně mu je ale stáhl, narovnal mu deku a s úlevou odešel do školy.  
Večer ho už na chodbě pozdravila neznámá, příjemná vůně. Poslední schodiště téměř vyběhl a skutečně, vonělo to z jejich bytu. To Vlad objednal nějaké jídlo?  
Když vešel dovnitř, zjistil, že Vlad vaří. Stál u kuchyňského stolu, dlouhé načervenalé prameny vlasů připevněné sponkami, a právě hnětl jakési těsto. V troubě se svítilo a vycházela z ní příjemná vůně pečeného masa.  
„Ještě to chvíli bude trvat,“ pozdravil ho Vlad a předloktím si otřel pot z čela. „Dáš si, že jo?“  
Arthur jen pomalu přikývl. Po týdnech a týdnech krmení se polotovary, popřípadě jeho kuchařským uměním, se začal jeho žaludek, rozdrážděný slibnou vůní, bouřit, a hlasitě mu zakručelo v břiše.  
Vlad se rozesmál. „Zajímalo by mě, jak ti to bude chutnat. Klidně si běž číst, já to dodělám.“  
Arthur zavrtěl hlavou. „Budu tady s tebou. Co se stalo, že ses vrátil tak pozdě? Z čeho jsi koupil takové drahé věci? A kde ses vůbec naučil vařit?“  
Vlad se sklonil k troubě, otevřel ji a zkontroloval pekoucí se maso v olejovém výpeku. Arthur se na něj podíval. Jak byl skloněný, nabízel se téměř perfektní výhled. Úzké boky (do kterých by se dobře zarývaly nehty), rozčepýřené vlasy (právě tak na chycení při vášnivém polibku) a vskutku pěkný zadek (perfektní potěcha pro oko). K tomu ten olej. Arthur polkl a zahleděl se na staré kuchyňské kukačky, ale pravidelný rytmický pohyb kyvadla mu nepomáhal.  
Vlad se zvedl a zlomil opojení. „Pomáhám na jednom statku. Rodili jsme ovce, takže nás sedlák pustil až po půlnoci a to už mi nic nejelo. Jako poděkování nám každému dal flákotu jehněčího a tak jsem koupil ještě, jak tomu říkáte? Polentu. Nebudu to přece celé jíst sám, že jo.“  
Sundal si chňapku a pokračoval se zpracováním těsta, které zručně rozdělil na malé kousky a začal z nich rychle vyvalovat knedlíčky. „Abych odpověděl na tvou poslední otázku, zas tak těžké to vaření není, to jen ty jsi nemožný. Naučila mě to babička, protože oba rodiče pracovali v Německu a moc jsem je nevídal. Už jsi někdy jedl kukuřičnou kaši mămăligu?“  
„Cože? Ne, takové věci se tady moc nejí.“  
„Je to na britskou kuchyni příliš exotické, co? Nebo spíš příliš dobré,“ tu druhou část jen zamumlal, ale Arthur ho přesto slyšel. „U nás doma v Rumunsku to jíme prakticky pořád. Je to moje oblíbené jídlo.“  
Jídlo skutečně bylo výborné, správně propečené, okořeněné a horké. Arthur utrousil jedno dvě slova chvály, zatímco téměř vylízal talíř, což Vlad sledoval s pobaveným úšklebkem.  
„Je hrozně legrační představa, že pracuješ na farmě. Skoro ti to ani nevěřím, to přece dneska už nikdo nedělá, ne?“ smál se Arthur.  
„Stejně tam tenhle týden kvůli jehněčí sezóně ještě musím, tak ti pošlu fotku, chceš?“ oplácel mu to Vlad, s nohama na stole a rukama mastnýma od omastku.  
„Ale v sobotu tu budeš?“ zeptal se Arthur.  
„Nejspíš by to neměl být problém, proč?“  
Arthur cítil, jak jeho nálada poklesá. „Přijede rodina.“  
Vlad povytáhl obočí. Povšiml si Arthurových pokleslých ramenou a vyhaslých očí. Utřel si ruce do utěrky a přešel k němu, aby mu položil ruku na rameno. „To bude dobrý, vole,“ zachraptěl. „Nenech se jima srážet. Pomůžu ti.“

Ve středu měl Vlad volno, a tak jel do práce. Musel kvůli tomu vstávat v pět ráno a byl už večer před tím pěkně nenaložený. Arthur na něj právě účastně myslel, když mu přišla zpráva. Naštěstí měl mobil v tichém režimu, na přednášce by to bylo nevhodné. Nejspíš to bude Allistor.  
Vyťukal kód (mezitím přišla další zpráva) a podíval se. Neznámé číslo. A uvnitř byla fotka.  
Byl na ní Vlad, zezadu, v montérkách a kostkované košili, jak se rozčiluje na nějakého černovlasého, podobně vysokého chlapíka, kterého z větší části nebylo vidět. Na další fotce byl vidět Vladův rozzuřený a špinavý obličej, jak se řítí na držitele mobilu.  
Dušeně se uchechtl a hned se rozhlédl, ale panovala typická komatózní nuda jako na všech přednáškách docenta din Shara. Nikdo si ho nevšímal.  
Mobil dál vrněl v několikasekundových intervalech a ukazoval roztomilého rozmazaného chlapečka s kulatými tvářemi, jak utíká kolem nějakých stájí, s naštvaným Vladem v patách. Ovce. Ovce, znovu. Běžící nohy v gumákách. Další úžasný Vladův naštvaný výraz. Malá umatlaná ruka, zabírající většinu záběru.  
ahhoj  
strejda vlad se asi zlobví, sory  
chtěl si fotkky, ne?  
Arthur propadl dalšímu záchvatu dušeného smíchu.  
Jo, chtěl jsem fotky. Ď, odepsal neznámému. Jsou super.  
Omlouvám se, zněla další zpráva. Andrija se nudil, pitomeček jeden mrňavá.  
Já se taky nudím, odpověděl Arthur. Send nudes.  
Čekal, že mu Vlad napíše, že má práci, ale rumunský smysl pro humor zjevně zvítězil.  
Na další fotografii byl Vlad s rozepnutými svrchními knoflíčky, rozhrnující košili ušpiněnou rukou a výrazem, který měl být rádoby falešně svůdný, ale ve skutečnosti byl celkem svůdný.  
Miss Vidle 2018, odepsal. Sorry za tu ruku, nestihl jsem otřít ovčí plodový obal.  
Arthur se zašklebil, zmítaný mezi pobavením a znechucením. Vážně, Vlad byl vtipný. Byl rád, že ho poznal.  
Běž do práce. Užij si to zoofilní porno, odepsal mu.  
Dovol! Jsem zásadním přínosem pro anglické hospodářství. Jak by beze mě mohli Angličani jíst to jejich milovaný dušený jehněčí? Ale máš pravdu, musím. Bye l8r  
Arthur se naposled zasmál a pak uložil mobil do tašky, než si ho din Shar všimne.

Ten den odpadla Arthurovi hodina komparativní politologie a tak přišel domů výjimečně dřív. Když vycházel poslední schodiště k jejich bytu, uslyšel nezřetelný, ale sílící zvuk. Nejdřív myslel, že je to vysavač, ale Vlad nikdy nevysával. Vlastně, bylo pěkně těžké ho přimět k jakýmkoliv domácím pracem, lenocha jednoho. Pak si uvědomil, že je to nahlas puštěná hudba. Jistě, Arthur si občas pouštěl hudbu, ale nikdy ne takhle nahlas. Bylo to vůbec od nich?  
Čím víc se blížil, tím víc hudba sílila. Muselo to být od nich. V okamžiku, kdy otevřel dveře, měl pocit, jako by se přes něj přelila zvuková vlna.  
Vlad ho přes burácení hudby neslyšel. Se zavřenýma očima tančil a zrovna tak hlasitě zpíval.  
„Lume, lume, sora lume...  
de ce esti prea rea de gura?  
De ce ne privesti cu ura?  
Vinovati fara vina-“  
Arthur přiskočil k přehrávači a ztlumil rychle zvuk. Vlad umlkl uprostřed slova a vyděšeně se rozhlédl kolem.  
„Už chápu, co domovník myslel těma 'stížnostma na hluk',“ sakroval Arthur. „Proboha, to nemůžeš, pouštět si hudbu takhle nahlas!“  
Pak se uklidnil. „Promiň, že jsem křičel,“ omluvil se. „Nezpíváš nějak špatně nebo tak. Jenže tady nejsi v rumunských horách, ber ohled na ostatní.“ No jistě, Dimitar se zmiňoval o zpěvu, že? Arthur si vzpomněl i na zmínku o jeho babičce. Chudák stará paní, nedivil se jí, že to s Vladem dlouho nevydržela.  
Vlad se zamračil, ale pak se taky omluvil. „Promiň. Prostě jsem tě nechtěl rušit, když tu jsi.“  
„Co to vůbec posloucháš za latinský metal?“  
„To byl klasický rumunský šlágr. Jak ti to může připadat jako latina?“  
„No, slovansky to rozhodně neznělo, to snad ještě poznám.“  
Vlad na něj zůstal zírat. Pak vzdychl. „Kolikrát to ještě budu muset vysvětlovat. Rumunština je románský jazyk. Podobá se spíš italštině nebo francouzštině, ze slovanských jazyků má jen některá slova... pane politologu. Věř mi. Mluvím rumunsky i rusky.“  
Arthur nevěděl, čím má být překvapený více – jestli novým lingvistickým objevem, nebo tím, že Vlad zná více jazyků než on.  
„Já mluvím jen anglicky a francouzsky! To není fér.“  
„Rumunsky, anglicky, rusky a trochu srbochorvatsky,“ pochlubil se Vlad.  
„You're fucking kidding me.“  
„Každopádně,“ uzavřel to Vlad, „buď rád, že jsem neterorizoval tvůj barák popovkama jako 'Dragostea din tei'.“  
Arthur se souhlasně zašklebil, ani on nijak zvlášť nemusel popovou a taneční hudbu. „Čímže?“  
Vlad překvapeně vyvalil oči. „Absolutně nejznámější a nejpopulárnější rumunskou party písničkou? Kámo, mám pocit, žes přišel o něco zásadního. Měli bychom jít společně na nějakou party.“  
Arthur kousek poodstoupil. „Nesnáším party. Vyžaduje to přílišnou socializaci a flirtování.“  
„Nešil. Budeš tam se mnou. Trochu si zatancujeme, jestli to teda umíš, napijeme se. Všechno bude v pohodě.“  
Arthur stále vypadal extrémně nepřesvědčeně.  
„Kdy přijedou tvoji rodiče? Vypadáš z nich vystresovaný týden dopředu. Prosím tě, pojď se mnou do baru, uvolníš se a bude to zábava.“  
Arthur vydechl. „V sobotu kolem poledne. Ani myslet se mi na to nechce. Tak dobře, půjdu. Zítra večer?“  
Vlad mlaskl. „Klidně, zítra. Ale ne že se z toho vyvlékneš!“

Samozřejmě že se z toho Arthur pokusil vyvléknout. A Vlad mu to samozřejmě nedovolil.  
„Klidně pak odejdeme dřív, ale pojď se mnou! Jseš jak nerozhodná ženská!“ rozčiloval se Vlad. „Tohle sezení doma ti nesvědčí.“ Stál před zrcadlem a kontroloval své vzezření. „Normálně bych nenaléhal, ale ty jsi prostě jak želva v krunýři.“  
Arthur ho pozoroval. Vlad vypadal ve svém oblečení hodně přitažlivě. Kalhoty se spoustou přezek, černý rolák se symbolem měsíce a řetízky kolem krku. Všechno to bylo onošené a zjevně východní provenience, ale nějakým způsobem mu to dodávalo jen drsnějšího vzhledu, parchantovi jednomu. Ještě si urovnal levnou koženou bundu a nasadil do pusy plastový upíří chrup.  
„Co to děláš?“ rozesmál se Arthur.  
„Když někomu řeknu, že jsem z Rumunska, vždycky, ale úplně vždycky se všichni zeptají na Drákulu,“ vysvětloval huhňavě Vlad. Sáhl do pusy a upravil pozici dentální atrapy, takže konečně mluvil jasně. „Musím plnit jejich očekávání. Navíc to vypadá, že některé lidi to vzrušuje. Bod pro mě.“  
Arthur „ty lidi“ úplně chápal. Vlad ve svém gotickém oblečení, tvrdým přízvukem, skvělým smyslem pro dirty jokes a hezkým obličejem (a ano, i jinými částmi těla) byl ve skutečnosti hodně přitažlivý. Hodně. Jaktože si toho Arthur všiml teprve teď?  
„Půjdu s tebou,“ zamručel. „Jen mě nech vybrat si něco na sebe. Hned budu dole.“  
Vlad se zasmál a vyrazil po schodech dolů, aby si ještě mohl zapálit svoji příležitostnou cigaretu, než půjdou. „Ne že si to zase rozmyslíš!“  
Arthur se rozběhl ke skříni, odhrnul hromady Vladova černého punkového oblečení a zkoušel v tom nepořádku najít svoje černé punkové oblečení. Když něco vyhrabal (měl obavy, že si stejně omylem vzal nějaké Vladovo tričko) a oblékl se, seběhl dolů, málem se srazil s domovníkem (který ho ale stejně v nezvyklém oblečení nepoznal) a mrkl na Vlada. „Můžeme jít.“  
„Ty tartanové kalhoty na tobě vypadají dobře, Arthure,“ okomentoval ho Vlad, zašlápl špačka a oba vyrazili na metro.  
Arthur s úlevou kvitoval, že mu oblečení z trapné rebelské středoškolské fáze ještě sedí. Občas si ho bral, když šel do hospody s Gilbertem (protože Gilbert si z jeho obvyklého „smart casual“ oblečení obvykle dělal nemístnou legraci), ale poslední dobou zpohodlněl a málokdy oblékal něco jiného než pulovr a tmavé džíny.

Vlad seděl naproti němu, rozvalený přes dvě sedačky, a objasňoval, kam půjdou. „Hele, mně je jasný, že ty v tom máš přehled. Jenže v tomhle znám dýdžeje. A barmana. Je to tam dobrý.“  
Řečený bar byl spíš průměrný. Příjemně malý, příjemně levné pití, ale ničím nevynikal. Bylo tu hodně Východoevropanů, ale těch bylo hodně všude. Vlad u pultu u barmana objednal dvě malé vodky „na rozehřátí“ a rovnou se začal prodírat davem, poddával se rytmu hudby, tančil bez ohledu na to, jak u toho vypadá. Arthur se k němu rovnou přidal a také se nechal strhnout atmosférou. Bylo to příjemné. Když dokázal zapomenout na cizí oči a poddat se tanci, cítil náhlé uvolnění. Stres pro tu chvíli zůstal zavřený za dveřmi. Arthur tančil rád.  
„Skočím za dýdžejem a překecám ho, aby pustil nějaké ty hity z raných nultých,“ zahulákal Vlad přes hluk. „Bavíš se?“  
Arthur se zmohl pouze na kývnutí. Sledoval Vlada, jak se prodírá natěsnaným zástupem až k pultu. Chvíli vysokému blonďákovi říkal cosi do ucha – Arthur viděl všechny náznaky jemného flirtu, takového toho, který ženy používají, když se snaží něčeho dosáhnout a vědí, že přímá otázka bude zamítnuta, a pocítil drobné bodnutí v břiše – ale to už se z reproduktorů ozvala směsice elektronických zvuků. Vlad dýdžejovi poslal vzdušný polibek a prodral se zpátky k Arthurovi. Lidé kolem nich písničku poznávali a šklebili se, ale zároveň se začali poddávat chytlavému rytmu.  
„Tak tohle je 'Dragostea din tei'? Tu znám. Panebože, to je taková sračka, ale skvělá,“ smál se Arthur.  
„Je!“ smál se Vlad nazpět. „Ale u nás v Rumunsku ji milujeme. První písnička, která prorazila na Západě, pochop!“ Nenuceně ho chytil zezadu za boky a přizpůsobil se Arthurovým pohybům.  
Arthurovi lehce zaskočilo, ale pak se vzpamatoval. Nebylo by to poprvé, co takhle tancoval s mužem, ne? A Vlad byl jen kamarád.  
Jenže celou dobu slyšel, jak jeho kamarád tiše prozpěvuje slova textu – přímo jemu do ucha. Svým horkým dechem. A vrčivými R. Arthur měl naposled někoho před půl rokem! Jak měl tohle zvládnout, sakra?!  
Příliš brzy písnička dozněla a Arthur si nebyl jistý, co má dělat teď. Dobře, věděl, co by chtěl teď dělat, ale nebyl si jistý, zda je to správné. Chtěl svého kamaráda opřít o stěnu a šukat ho tak dlouho, až nebude vědět, čí je, ale na tomhle se přece na začátku nedomluvili. Co když četl špatně signály a od Vlada to byl pouze nevědomý reflex? Co když-  
Vlad přerušil zběsilý proud jeho myšlenek, když na něj houkl: „Pojď, jdeme se napít!“ a chytil ho za ruku.  
Skutečně. Prostě ho chytil za ruku a začal ho vláčet skrz dav k baru, absolutně si neuvědomující chaos v Arthurově hlavě. „Dvě další vodky,“ houkl na uříceného barmana a pustil Arthurovu ruku, ale nepřestával se na něj usmívat.  
Arthur se, stejně jako on, opřel o bar a zvažoval, jak se má zachovat teď – chytit ho za ruku a odtáhnout domů? – ale z rozpaků ho vysvobodilo zacvrlikání jeho mobilu. Upil vodky a otevřel příchozí zprávu.  
Arthure  
kkde jsi vole  
potrebuju pomoc. hned  
Arthur okamžitě poznal strukturu zpráv, i když přicházely z neznámého čísla. Gilbert se zase někde opil. A tentokrát to nevypadalo dobře.  
Kde jsi ty? odepsal rychle. My jsme ve ve městě, můžeme tě vyzvednout, jestli potřebuješ.  
Ukochhta  
Skvěle. Arthur si projel nervózně rukou čupřinu.  
„Co se děje?“ zajímal se Vlad.  
„Můj kamarád Gilbert se někde opil a potřebuje někoho, kdo by ho dopravil živého domů. Stává se to často, jenže tentokrát je tak nalitý, že nedokážu poznat, kde je.“  
Vlad si povzdychl podobně jako Arthur před chvilkou, ale pak se znovu usmál. „Jasně, zachráníme toho blbečka. Když mu zavoláš a řekneš, aby nám dal barmana, myslíš, že to zvládne?“  
To nebyl vůbec špatný nápad. Arthur vytočil číslo a po chvíli dohadování se s opilým Gilbertem se konečně dobral tamějšího barmana, který mu sdělil, že se nachází „U Kohouta“, kterýžto podnik Arthur zběžně znal a byl naštěstí jen pár stanic metrem odsud.  
„Nebude ti vadit, když se pro něj vydáme?“ zeptal se Arthur zdvořile a v duchu sakroval. Tenhle večer se přitom vyvíjel tak zajímavě.  
Vlad si už zapínal bundu. „Stejně bychom nemohli ponocovat moc dlouho, zítra přijede tvé drahé příbuzenstvo. A záchranné akce jsou totálně super.“  
Arthur si přejel rukou přes unavené oči. „Ne! Ty jsem úplně pustil z hlavy. Ale jsem rád, že mohu vyrazit nocí na záchrannou akci s tebou, můj drahý příteli,“ pokračoval divadelním tónem a zavěsil se do Vlada, když vycházeli dveřmi.  
Hledání Gilberta nakonec vůbec nebylo tak těžké. Nemuseli procházet záchodky ani zapadlé zadní uličky. Laskavý barman knokautoval Gilberta silným koktejlem a když Němec usnul na pultu, přehodil přes něj kabát a dohlížel na něj, aby ho někdo neokradl. Arthur vytáhl Gilbertovi z kapsy peněženku, zaplatil barmanovi útratu a přidal desetilibrovou bankovku a pak ho s Vladem odtáhli na metro.

Anabáze táhnutí Gilberta domů, dalších pár stanic od „Kohouta“, nijak zvlášť zábavná nebyla. Gilbert se v polospánku jednou pozvracel a cesta do jeho malého bytu, který sdílel s několika dalšími lidmi, se zdála nekonečná. Vlad navrhoval nechat ho na schodech, zazvonit a utéct, ale to Arthur zamítl a tak oba čekali, až někdo sejde dolů a otevře jim.  
Gilbert se probouzel a zas usínal, zcela dezorientovaný. Takhle hrozné to s ním nikdy nebylo, protože měl obvykle docela vysokou toleranci vůči alkoholu, a tak si Arthur vyslechl pár zajímavých věcí.  
„Mám tě hrozně moc rád, Arty,“ zamžoural Gilbert do světla pouliční lampy. „Jakože hrozně hrozně moc rád. Jsi můj úplně nejoblíbenější chlap na celém světě.“  
Pak škytl a na pár minut usnul. Když se znovu probral, pokusil se zaostřit na Arthura a pak na Vlada. „Vy jste tu dva!“ podivil se. „Ta rumunská buzna taky?“ Vladovy rysy ztvrdly.  
„Promiň,“ omluvil se Arthur rychle. „Je na šrot, nemyslí to tak.“  
„Já vím,“ řekl Vlad, ale neznělo to nijak přátelsky. „Však o nic nejde, takhle mi přece říkají pořád.“ Celý se skrčil, falešné zuby dávno vyndané, a hleděl upřeně před sebe.  
Arthur slyšel hořkost v jeho hlase a nejradši by ho účastně objal, ale nemohl, když měli mezi sebou tuhé Gilbertovo tělo. 

„No to snad není pravda,“ zavzdychal Gilbertův kamarád Francis (podle Arthurova skromného názoru kolosální idiot, už jen proto, že to byl Francouz), který jim přišel konečně – po půlce věčnosti – otevřít. „Už zase? Merde,“ utrousil. „Budete tak laskavi a odtáhnete mi ho nahoru, hoši? Rád vidím, Arthure, že stále umíš stylově trávit páteční večery.“  
„Drž hubu, Francisi,“ vyhekl Arthur. „Pořád lepší, než když jsme spolu chodili.“  
Vlad povytáhl obočí, ale přešel to gentlemanským mlčením. Zamumlal odevzdaně „Který patro?“, ale naštěstí to bylo jen druhé. Francis oběma vtiskl lehký polibek na tvář (který Arthur okamžitě znechuceně setřel) a zabouchl dveře. Na chodbě zůstal jen slabý závan francouzského parfému a Gilbertových zvratků.  
„Tak... asi půjdem,“ řekl Arthur. Prvotřídně zkažený večer. Tohle Gilbertovi jen tak nezapomene.  
„Jak to uděláme s tvými příbuznými?“ zajímal se Vlad, když jeli domů.  
„Hotely jsou tu nekřesťansky drahé, takže se budou chtít nasáčkovat všichni ke mně – rodiče a tři bratři. Connor – můj čtvrtý bratr – se prý chce učit na zkoušky,“ vysvětlil Arthur. „Budou mít hromadu rozkošných homofobních poznámek, připrav se. Po tobě žádám, aby ses choval jako můj přítel.“  
„Polibky?“  
Arthur se začervenal. „Jen na tvář, prosím,“ zamumlal. „Nějaké to objímání a tak, samozřejmě. Láskyplné věty. Držení se za ruce. A budeme muset spát spolu v jedné posteli.“ Panebože, musel být tak strašně rudý.  
„Ujisti se, že moji matraci dostane nějaký extrémně neoblíbený bratr,“ požádal ho Vlad. „Je děsná.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upozorňuju, že ve zhruba dvou třetinách kapitoly začíná sexscéna.

Probralo ho až zuřivé, úporné zvonění. To opravdu usnul na tak dlouho? Začíná být z formy? Pár hodin vzhůru navíc ho takhle srazí na kolena? Začal se zvedat a připravovat se na konfrontaci se svou rodinou, ale zvonění náhle umlklo a ozval se zvuk rozhovoru. A jéje. Vlad zřejmě byl vzhůru a šel otevřít. Arthur se zarazil uprostřed oblékání a našpicoval uši, ale hovoru stále nebylo rozumět, a tak se začal oblékat o to zběsileji. Tohle si nesmí nechat ujít.  
Když vešel do předsíně, pozdravil svou rodinu (ano, byli tu úplně všichni, plus tetička Evangelina, která si zřejmě nemohla nechat ujít výlet do doupěte neřesti) s falešným veselím. „Tak jste tady... S Vladem jste se už seznámili?“ zeptal se jakoby nic a objal svého Rumuna kolem pasu.  
Ztuhlé obličeje jeho rodiny tvořily hotový živý obraz, kde šlo obdivovat všemožné emoce, přes překvapení, šok, znechucení, nesouhlas... Mission accomplished.  
A bylo to ještě lepší, když se na něj Vlad otočil. „Měli jsme tu menší neshodu,“ pronesl přehnaným východoevropským přízvukem. „Byli si jistí, že jsem zloděj! Jsem tak rád, že jsi tady, abys jim to objasnil, drahoušku,“ dodal.   
Arthur se na něj pyšně podíval. Vlad svoji roli maximálně vylepšil. Kromě přízvuku (teprve teď si Arthur uvědomil, jak relativně čistou angličtinou vlastně obvykle mluví) na sobě měl staré tričko s rudou hvězdou a nápisem „FK Crvena zvezda“ a dlouhé, vytahané tepláky, které s oblibou nosíval doma. Vypadal tak trochu, jako by ho Arthur sebral odněkud z moskevské ulice. Výborně.  
„Nachystám nám snídani. Taky jsi právě vstal?“ pokračoval Vlad jakoby nic.  
„Arthure, tak dost! Můžeš si přestat dělat legraci a objasnit nám, co se tu děje?“ zeptal se jeho otec přísně.  
„Co by se dělo?“ divil se Arthur. „Můj přítel se vám nelíbí?“  
„S tímhle ty chodíš?“ vyklouzlo Allistorovi.  
Arthur mu věnoval vražedný pohled. „Ano. Jak všichni moc dobře víte, děvčata nikdy nebyla mojí první volbou. Půjdete dál a dáte si s námi jídlo, nebo je to na vás moc a pojedete domů?“  
„Nebuď směšný, Arthure,“ řekla jeho matka. „Už máme zamluvené lístky do Britského muzea a na Oko. Samozřejmě že nepojedeme domů.“  
„A před dveřmi asi taky zůstat nehodláte,“ řekl Arthur. „Tak pojďte dál. Petere, máš ještě pořád rád míchaná vajíčka?“  
Peter nadšeně přikývl, než si ho matka ochranitelsky přitáhla k sobě. „Jasně! My už jsme teda jedli, ale já bych si je klidně dal!“  
Snídaně byla tichá. Rodiče se Arthura tu a tam vyptávali na různé zážitky z posledních měsíců, tetička Evangelina přitom kontrolovala rukavičkou zaprášenost nábytku (přesně jak Arthur předpokládal a strávil díky tomu nepříliš zábavné čtvrteční odpoledne s prachovkou) a všichni se pečlivě vyhýbali slonovi v místnosti, než před něj byli násilím postaveni.  
„Tady jsou,“ řekl Vlad a donesl pánvičku skvěle vonících vajíček, opepřených a posypaných zelenou cibulkou. „Nech si chutnat, dragostea.“  
Všichni Kirklandové nadskočili, včetně tetičky. Arthura zamrzelo, že neumí alespoň pár slov rumunsky – skvěle by rodinu vytočil. Už po jednom jediném slově se zatvářili, jako by dostali osolenou kávu.  
„Jsou skvělý!“ řekl Peter s plnou pusou. „Ale chlapi přece nevaří?“ dodal zmateně.  
„Sklapni a jez,“ řekl Vlad laskavě. „Naučil jsem se to při pasení ovcí u nás doma v horách,“ dodal a na konci podivně zakašlal. „Lepší, než kdyby vařil Arthur.“  
Arthur také vší mocí zadržoval smích. Vlad samozřejmě přehrával, ale bylo to skvostné.  
„Počítám, že tady v Londýně ale ovce asi pasete těžko,“ řekl Arthurův otec s nelibým výrazem. „Čím že jste říkal, že se živíte?“  
Vlad už otvíral pusu a bylo na něm vidět, že chce bájit další nesmysly, ale pak řekl pravdu. „Strojní inženýrství. Rád konstruuju, zajímají mě dopravní prostředky.“  
Celá rodina zbledla, když si uvědomila, že jejich nové Astony Martiny, Minicoopery a letadla pro British Airways konstruují navýsost podezřelí cizinci, jako ten před nimi.  
„Spíš se vyzná v jejich krádeži, než v konstrukci,“ pošeptal Allistor Celynovi škodolibě.  
„Cože prosím?“ řekl Vlad s úsměvem a Arthurovi ho najednou bylo líto. Samozřejmě věděl, že se do něj budou opírat kvůli původu, ale teď ho náhle zamrzelo, že ho postavil do takové nepříjemné situace. To se přece kamarádům nedělá.  
Co hůř, jeho rodina pokračovala. Tetička Evangelina nakrčila nos a Arthur vycítil, že se chystá pronést nějakou nevinně rasistickou poznámku. „Za nás to nebylo, tihle cizinci všude. A tohle míšení, vůbec! Nepřípustné!“  
Arthur zaťal zuby a chtěl se za Vlada ohradit – tohle bylo definitivně přes čáru – ale Vlad se uměl bránit sám.  
„Myslíte jako za kolonialismu, teto?“ zeptal se Vlad jedovatě. „Máte naprostou pravdu,“ pokračoval. „Doma nejsou šťastní z ředění mé čisté rumunské krve – Drákulu mám prakticky za prapradědečka z otcovy strany – ale všichni se musíme naučit předkládat oběti, ne?“ Napětí stouplo do nečekaných otáček; Arthur myslel, že ještě chvilku a začnou praskat sklenice. Dokonce i Peter přestal hltat.  
„Nechápu, proč všichni přehlížíme zjevný problém,“ podotkl Celyn tiše. „Je jedenáct a tihle dva si dávají snídani.“  
Arthur se na něj podíval. Celyn se těžko odhadoval; někdy byl na jeho straně, někdy ne. Teď mu byl vděčný za uvolněné napětí.   
Snídaně skončila v nepříjemném tichu, přerušovaném jen Peterovým žvatláním a Vladovým hlasitým přežvykováním. Allistor se prudce nadechl, když Vlad natáhl ruku přes stůl a chytil Arthurovi ruku, ale matka na něj jen unaveně zasyčela. Vždycky dostávala z jejich hádek migrény.  
Všem se neuvěřitelně ulevilo, když už se mohli sebrat k odchodu, až na Vlada, který si jakoby ničeho nevšiml, Petera, který děkoval za „fakt skvělý“ vajíčka a Arthura, který se hřál ve vnitřním plameni spokojenosti nad tím, jak jim to natřel. Dokonce ani jednou nezmínili jejich oblíbené téma Arthurových nevhodných, perverzních sklonů, protože byli všichni příliš zaujatí nevhodným původem jeho „nového milence“. Well done.  
„Tak my se půjdeme podívat do města, Arthure,“ řekla jeho matka. „Přijdeme až večer.“  
„Koukej ten vtip do večera odklidit z cesty,“ pošeptal mu výhrůžně Allistor.  
Arthur za nimi radostně zabouchl dveře.  
„Jsou takhle hrozní pořád, nebo jsem je extra vytočil?“ zeptal se Vlad nevěřícně.  
„Pořád,“ povzdychl si Arthur. „Ale stálo to za to! Byl jsi skvělý.“ Pak k němu přistoupil blíž a objal ho. „Omlouvám se, že jsem tě dostal do takové nepříjemné situace,“ zamumlal.  
„Are we having a moment now? Nesmysl,“ zasmál se Vlad, ale z objetí se nevyvlékl. „Stává se to pořád, vážně.“  
Arthur se zhluboka nadechl Vladovy vůně (tak, aby si toho Vlad nevšiml, samozřejmě) a pustil ho. „Nevěděl jsem, že tě zajímají auta a vlaky a tak,“ podivil se.  
„Vlastně úplně nejradši mám motorky. Docela bych jednu chtěl, ale jsou hrozně drahé,“ stěžoval si Vlad, „a navíc je to absolutně nevhodná záliba pro gaye, víš co. Co budeme dneska dělat, než se tvoje rodina vrátí?“  
„Nevím,“ řekl Arthur. Zkazili mu náladu.  
„Dělejme něco teploušského!“ navrhl Vlad. „Něco, co by od nás čekali. Dodržme jejich představy. Ať se mají večer zase nad čím rozčilovat. Mám upéct koláč?“  
Arthur se pousmál. To nebyla zrovna první věc, která ho napadla. Mnohem spíš „teploušské věci“ v peřinách. Se sténajícím Vladem. Pěkně nahlas, na celý blok. Ale nahlas to neřekl. „Dívat se na Zkrocenou horu?“  
„Nalakuju ti nehty, chceš? A víš co? Můžeme všechno naráz!“ zasmál se Vlad. „Nenech si jima zkazit den.“  
A tak taky udělali. Bylo to příjemné „teploušské“ odpoledne, na jehož konci se Arthur, s nehty nalakovanými načerno a břichem plným koláče spokojeně válel s Vladem na posteli ve svém pokoji a společně se dojímali nad osudy dvou kovbojů.   
Vlad si ho s nečekanou samozřejmostí přitáhl do medvědího objetí a Arthurovi se špatně soustředilo. Místo obrazovky neustále pohledem sklouzával na Vlada. Neuměl se rozhodnout, jakou barvu vlastně mají jeho vlasy a oči. Jeho vlasy byly světle hnědé, ale těžko popsatelného, červeného odstínu. Oči měl tak tmavé, že šlo jen s obtížemi říct, jakou mají barvu. Snad hnědou. Těžko říct. Vlad byl zkrátka záhada. Arthurovi se to tak líbilo. Nepotřeboval o někom vědět všechno. Stačilo mu, když byl ten druhý přitažlivý, měl sympatickou povahu a byl něčím zajímavý. A to všechno Vlad splňoval na jedničku. Chyba byla, že Vlada pravděpodobně nezajímal Arthur.  
Co bylo na Arthurovi zajímavého? Nic. Byl vyzáblý, hranatý, nezajímavý, mírně posedlý pečlivostí, nijak zvlášť vysoké sebevědomí. Jak by se asi mohl líbit někomu jako jeho spolubydlícímu? Spolubydlícímu, který vůči němu choval sympatie, ale zcela určitě nic víc. Jeho rodina si taky myslela, že nestojí za nic.  
(Ve skutečnosti to nebyla pravda. Přinejmenším Arthurova matka zbožňovala svého čtvrtého syna, tou nervózní mateřskou láskou, kdy jednoduše doufala, že Arthur bude žít dobrý život a každý týden se za něj v duchu modlila, aby Bůh svedl Arthura na správnou cestu. Arthur byl dobrý hoch, jen si potřeboval vyhnat z hlavy ty nesmysly.)

Arthur tohle ale nevěděl a jeho bratři se bohužel rozhodli, že u večeře ho budou popichovat na téma jeho odvěké neschopnosti.  
„Podle mě je to stejně tím, že je neschopný si nabalit nějakou normální, pěknou holku,“ řekl Allistor nikomu určitému u večeře.  
„To jídlo je dobré, zlatíčko,“ řekla jeho matka a delikátně si otřela ústa ubrouskem. „Jen jsi to přehnal s paprikou.“  
„To vařil Vlad, matko,“ řekl Arthur. „Nepamatuješ si tu sérii kuchyňských katastrof, které jsme prodělávali od mých sedmi?“  
„To bylo vážně tragikomické. Ale nepotřebuješ umět vařit. Najdi si ženskou a ta bude vařit za tebe,“ řekl Celyn.  
„Vařil Vlad,“ řekl Arthur znovu, s důrazem. „Můj Rumun umí vařit, rozhodně líp než vy tři dohromady. A na papriku se dá zvyknout.“  
„Ale co budeš dělat o Vánocích? Kdo ti udělá pudink? Protože pochybuju, že ho tam někde na Kavkaze umějí.“  
„Náš vánoční cozonac je podle mě stejně lepší,“ vmísil se Vlad do hovoru s nevinným úsměvem.  
„Je mi jedno, jestli neumí pudink. Budu na Vánoce jíst to, co udělá, protože ho miluju, ksakru!“ zavrčel Arthur. Kéž by.  
„Myslíš, že vám ten váš... to vaše... uspořádání vydrží do Vánoc?“ zeptal se jeho otec. „Máme teprve duben, jestli si toho jsi vědom.“  
Peter jen poslouchal s obrovskýma očima. Zřejmě mu mezitím vysvětlili, že ten zvláštní pán je jen jeden z Arthurových speciálních kamarádů, ale teď se dovídal zajímavé věci.  
„No jasně,“ řekl Allistor. „Všichni přece vědí, že tyhle teploušské vztahy nikdy nevydrží dlouho,“ dodal přezíravě. Arthur svého staršího bratra nesnášel, přesně kvůli těmhle poznámkám.  
„Petere, zlatíčko, možná bys měl jít spát,“ vmísila se jeho matka nervózně.  
„Ale já tu chci zůstat! S Artiem a strýčkem Vladem,“ trucoval Peter. „Vždycky mě posíláte spát, když to začne být zajímavé.“  
„Půjdu s tebou tě uložit, chceš?“ nabídl mu Vlad. „Klidně s tebou chvilku zůstanu.“  
„Tak jo.“  
Celá rodina vypadala zmítaná mezi obavami o jejich sladké nevinné děťátko a úlevou, že Peter půjde spát.   
„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit,“ řekl Allistor, jen co Vlad s Peterem vyšli ze dveří. „Nejenže nám neustále musíš dokazovat, že jsi gay,“ (to slovo téměř vyprskl), „ale ještě k tomu si musíš najít nějakého pochybného typa, abys nám v tom pěkně vyráchal nos.“  
Allistor se samozřejmě nesměl dozvědět, jak je blízko. Tohle bude vyžadovat všechny Arthurovy herecké schopnosti.  
„Proč si nejdeš taky lehnout, Allistore?“ zeptal se Arthur mile. „Protože tomuhle ty zjevně nerozumíš.“ Naštvaně vstal a opřel se o stůl. „Vlad se o mě alespoň zajímá! Má mě rád! Nechová se jako úplný kretén, na rozdíl od vás! Ještě něco k tomu chcete vědět?“  
„Nechápu ho,“ ušklíbl se Allistor. „Jsi patetický a směšný. Vážně se nedivím, že nejsi u děvčat moc populární. Kolik jsi mu dal, aby s tebou zůstal?“  
Otec se na Allistora přísně podíval. „Nechte ho. Je to prostě jen fáze. Arthur nás všechny rád provokuje, na tom se nic nezměnilo. Byl bych ovšem rád, kdyby se už odhodlal chovat se jako dospělý muž. Já v jeho věku jsem si našel tady Alici a rozhodli jsme se spolu strávit šťastný, naplněný život, a doufám, že to s Arthurem velmi rychle půjde podobným směrem. Najdi si někoho vhodnějšího, chlapče, někoho, kdo tě bude patřičně milovat.“  
Arthurův otec mluvil hlubokým uklidňujícím hlasem, ale Arthur skřípal zuby. Jako by tenhle nesmysl nemusel poslouchat stokrát! Jako by nebyl někoho schopen milovat, jen proto, že je to chlap!  
„Pardon, ale to jsou hlouposti. Já ho miluju dostatečně,“ řekl Vlad, který právě vstoupil do místnosti, tiše. „Arthur je laskavý a inteligentní. Přesný opak mého násilnického bývalého. Někoho takového bych u nás doma hledal jen těžko. Nechápu, proč nechápete, že láska mezi dvěma muži je možná a stejná jako ta vaše.“ Sklonil se k Arthurovi a dal mu lehký polibek na tvář. „Pojďme spát, dragostea, prosím,“ řekl unaveně.  
„Jestli se takhle budete chovat pořád, nevidím důvod, proč bych vás měl nechávat u sebe přespávat,“ řekl Arthur rozhodně. Konfliktům se vždycky raději vyhýbal, ale vědomí, že má za zády Vlada, který ho podporuje, dost pomáhalo. „Lůžka máte nachystaná. Allistore, ty spíš v kamrlíku jako minule.“  
„Doufám, že jsi od té doby pořídil lepší matraci, kreténe,“ zamumlal Allistor, ale jinak se nehádal.

„To bylo hrozné,“ zamumlal Arthur a přitáhl si deku až k nosu.  
„Bylo,“ souhlasil Vlad. „Nebude ti vadit, když tě budu objímat? Zas tak velká ta postel není.“  
„Nebude,“ vyrazil ze sebe Arthur. Pořád ještě nedokázal z hlavy vymazat ten letmý polibek na tvář. Vladovy rty byly tak teplé.  
„Doufám, že jsem postupoval podle tvého očekávání,“ dodal Vlad. „Grilovali tě moc, když jsem odešel? Mimochodem, tvůj nejmladší bratr je milý chlapíček. Jestli jeho výchovu převezme někdo normální, vyroste z něj fajn kluk.“  
„Vlade?“ zeptal se Arthur nervózně. Bylo o tolik jednodušší se ptát, když se mu nemusel dívat do tváře. „Je to pravda, co jsi říkal o svém bývalém?“  
Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak Vlad krátce řekl: „Je to pravda.“  
„O… o co šlo?“  
„Nechci o tom teď mluvit,“ řekl Vlad. „Tvoje rodina byla taky dost hrozná.“ Jeho hlas zněl unaveně, ale teď se rozzlobil. „To ti takové věci opravdu říkají do očí?“ rozčiloval se potichu. „To se prostě nedělá, ať už je tvoje děcko jakkoliv nešikovné a blbé.“  
„Říkají,“ řekl Arthur a unikl mu kratičký vzlyk, za který se zastyděl. Je chlap, proboha! Vydržel to celý večer, přece se tady teď Vladovi nesesype! Všechno marné.  
„Vždycky se ke mně takhle chovali,“ vzlykal dál dušeně. „Všichni mí předchozí bývalí se jim vyhýbali, protože s nimi nechtěli jít do konfliktu, ale ty- tys byl tak hodný a bránil mě a řekl všechny ty hezké věci... Promiň, teď tu brečím jak stará baba.“  
„Samozřejmě,“ zamumlal Vlad a objal ho těsněji. „Jsi vážně fajn, Arthure. Samozřejmě že si zasloužíš, aby se za tebe někdo postavil a pomohl ti. Každá lidská bytost si to zaslouží, až na jisté výjimky, teda. Se kterými jsem se právě seznámil.“  
„Jsem vážně fajn?“ zeptal se Arthur.  
Vlad se musel zasmát. „Kdybych našel tvůj profil na Grindru, neřekl bych ne.“  
Arthur by se zasmál, ale měl v krku knedlík a srdce mu bušilo jako zběsilé. Zeptej se. Teď.  
„A kdybych se tě zeptal teď – v reálu?“  
Vlad se na něj podíval, chvíli mu trvalo, než rozklíčoval, na co se ho Arthur vlastně ptá. Pak udělal malé 'Oh' a Arthur téměř slyšel ten obrovský úsměv, co se mu rozléval po tváři jako vycházející slunce. „Žes něco nenaznačil dřív, Arthure. Jo, jasně.“  
Arthur se začervenal a aby nemusel odpovídat, rozhodl se Vlada políbit. Dlouze a pořádně.  
„Konečně můžeme přestat hrát divadlo,“ ušklíbl se Vlad. „Zítra to teprv rozbalím.“

Arthur nedokázal myslet na nic jiného od okamžiku, kdy se probudil. Peter se, jako všechny malé děti, vzbudil nepředstavitelně brzo a probudil Arthura. Arthur ho, celý rozespalý, vzal do kuchyně, že ho zabaví, aby nerušil ostatní (i když byl ve velkém pokušení poslat Petera za Allistorem) a celou dobu, kdy poslouchal Peterovo povídání a odpovídal na jeho otázky, myslel toužebně na Vlada, jeho náruč a jeho úsměv. Toužil po tom, moci si za ním zalézt a uvidět jeho radostný výraz, až se probudí.  
„A ty teda se strýčkem Vladem teda jako doopravdy chodíš, jako Alfred a Natalia?“ svraštil Peter obočí. „Nějak jsem to včera nepochopil...“  
„Ti dva ode mě ze školy spolu pořád ještě chodí?“  
„Jo, pořád ještě,“ řekl Peter. „Slyšel jsem holky divit se, že spolu ještě jsou, ale jsou.“ Ten pár byl v druhém ročníku, když Arthur končil školu, ale byli nepřehlédnutelní, hlavně dramatickou křivkou svého vztahu. Neustále se rozcházeli a usmiřovali, ale když Arthur odcházel, zdálo se, že už trochu dospěli.  
„No, tak se mnou a Vladem je to úplně to samé,“ řekl Arthur. „Máme se moc rádi, žijeme spolu, držíme se za ruce a tak.“  
„A to se taky pusinkujete?“ zašklebil se znechuceně Peter.  
„Jo. A hodně moc,“ řekl Arthur strašidelným hlasem. „Je to úplně jako když spolu chodí kluk a holka, akorát že jsme dva kluci. Co ti včera řekli?“  
„Že je Vlad tvůj dobrý kamarád,“ řekl Peter. „A strýček Vlad mi včera večer říkal to samé, co ty, když mě ukládal, ale zdálo se mi to divný.“  
„Není,“ pokrčil Arthur rameny. „Znám hodně takových kluků, co jsou raději s klukama. To jen táta a máma a bráchové dělají, že neexistujeme.“  
„A můžou pak být i holky s holkama?“ divil se Peter s očima navrch hlavy.  
„Jasně že můžou,“ kývl Arthur krátce, jak se soustředil na přípravu ovesných vloček.  
„Legrační představa, viď?“ zeptal se Vlad, který právě vešel do kuchyně.  
„Hodně,“ pokýval Peter hlavou. „Ale je fakt, že holky jsou otravné. S klukama je mnohem větší zábava.“  
Vlad přešel k Arthurovi, který na okamžik dostal strach. Strach, že si to celé jen vysnil a Vlad ho ve skutečnosti ani nemá rád.  
Vlad ho zezadu pevně objal. „Co děláš na snídani, dragostea?“ zamumlal mu do ucha, než mu na něj vtiskl lehoučký polibek. „Neříkej, že zase ty tvé papundeklové vločky. Nemám udělat lívance?“  
„Jo! Lívance!“ zaradoval se Peter.  
Vlad si rozespale povzdechl, ale s úsměvem začal vyskládávat na stůl přísady a když se postupně probudil i zbytek rodiny, seděli ti tři už u stolu a cpali se horkými, mastnými lívanci.  
Peter vesele rozkládal o starých Arthurových kamarádech a jak se mají a co se naposled učil ve škole a která mobilní hra je momentálně nejpopulárnější, ale Arthur se moc nesoustředil, protože Vlad, ten parchant, ho celou dobu důmyslně provokoval. Šlo o nevinné, téměř nepostřehnutelné věci, jako letmý dotek nohou pod stolem nebo dlouhý pohled, které ale měly neuvěřitelně silný sexuální náboj. Arthurovi se začalo těžko dýchat, když musel sledovat, jak Vlad olizuje lžíci od marmelády tím nejsvůdnějším možným způsobem. Panebože! Mohl by toho nechat? Jsou tu děti!  
„Nech toho,“ zašeptal.  
„Nebo co?“ zasmál se Vlad. Naklonil se k němu přes stůl, položil mu ruku na tvář a přiložil ústa až k jeho uchu. „Potrestáš mě, Arthure?“  
Arthur začal velkolepě rudnout a ošívat se, protože to na něj mělo očividný následek. Proč mu to dělá?  
„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravili jeho rodiče, kteří právě vešli do kuchyně a díkybohu tak zapříčinili urychlený návrat Arthurovy krve nazpět do mozku. „Arthure, nepůjdeš s námi do Národní galerie?“  
„Musím?“ zahučel Arthur. Národní galerie byla tím posledním, na co měl právě chuť.  
„Slíbil jsi nám to,“ řekl Celyn, který právě také vešel do kuchyně a urovnával si límec košile.  
„Jen běž,“ řekl Vlad. „Sliby rodině by se měly dodržovat.“ Při tom si přehodil nohu přes nohu a pokračoval v „nevinném“ olizování lžíce, jako by hrál svůdnou Marilyn Monroe.  
Arthur zaťal pěst. „Máš pravdu, Vlade,“ řekl přehnaně milým tónem. „Ale nehodlám s nimi strávit celý den, tak si neplánuj, že se uhnízdíš k Netflixu a hrám na celý den beze mě.“  
„To by mě ani nenapadlo,“ řekl Vlad podobně milým tónem a Arthurovi se zatřepotali motýlci v břiše. Sakra práce!  
„Tak pojď už,“ zahartusil jeho otec. Arthur si natáhl sako, sebral peněženku a mobil, mávl na Vlada, který mu na oplátku poslal vzdušnou pusinku (Peter zatím dělal, že z té romantiky zvrací) a vyrazil se svou rodinou po schodech dolů. Dnešek pro něj bude tvrdý.

„Neumřel jsi tu beze mě nudou?“ houkl Arthur automaticky, když vešel do dveří. Byl to jeho obvyklý pozdrav, když věděl, že je Vlad už doma, ale pak si vzpomněl, co je jinak. Rychle skopl boty a vešel do kuchyně.  
Vlad rychle vstal z gauče, chytil ho za ramena a zašeptal: „Málem jo.“  
Arthurovi se z jeho nenadálé blízkosti málem podlomila kolena, tak si rychle sedl na gauč, ale nepomohlo to. Vlad totiž přešel k němu a pomalu si na něj rozkročmo sedl. Zajel mu rukama do vlasů a zabořil mu nos do ohbí krku. „Moc pěkně voníš, Arthure,“ pokračoval dál šeptem.  
V celém Arthurově těle ječely poplašné sirény a nouzová hlášení. Ztuhl.  
„Promiň! Jdu na to moc rychle nebo co?“ omluvil se Vlad.  
Arthur se zmohl jen na omráčené přikývnutí. „Poněkud jsem si... odvykl tento typ romantického sbližování,“ vyrazil ze sebe nejistě. „Ne že by se mi to nelíbilo,“ dodal se slabým pousmáním, když vzhlédl vzhůru do Vladovy tváře.  
„Víš, co se ti bude ještě líbit?“ zeptal se Vlad a sjel mu rukou do rozkroku. Ten jeho ďábelský úsměv-!  
„Uch!“ vyhekl Arthur. A bylo to ještě horší. Vlad z něj slezl, strčil mu hlavu do klína a začal rozepínat zip.  
„Já- ne- totiž!“ koktal Arthur nesouvisle a cítil, jak se mu v rozkroku začíná šířit vlna tepla. „Můžeš na okamžik přestat?!“ vyrazil ze sebe konečně se zrudlými tvářemi.  
Vlad okamžitě přestal a vylekaně se na něj podíval. „Pochopil jsem něco špatně?“  
„Ne! Vůbec ne!“ zavrtěl Arthur rychle hlavou. „Jen, já nevím, nechtěl bys mi nejdřív dát třeba aspoň, ehm, pusu?“  
Vlad pomalu zavřel otevřenou pusu. „No jo, vlastně,“ hlesl. „Promiň. To jsem jen tak- totiž- no nic. Samozřejmě že můžu,“ usmál se a už to byl zase ten starý Vlad, tak jak se ho Arthur naučil za ty dva týdny znát. Zvedl se, sedl si vedle něj a naklonil pomalu hlavu, než mu vtiskl nečekaně hebký polibek.  
Arthur se mu poddal a se smíchem mu vtiskával další a další, na tváře, na krk, znovu a znovu na rty. Přitiskl se k jeho tělu, a Vlad ho objal. Jeho velká, vřelá náruč nechávala Arthura zapomenout na strašný den v galerii, jako kdyby seděl ve vaně a sprchou ze sebe smýval špínu.  
„Tohle je mnohem lepší než všichni Turnerové, co jich jen v galerii mají,“ řekl slastně. Vlad ve své tlusté červené mikině připomínal nahřátý polštář.  
„Promiň, že jsem na to šel tak rychle,“ omluvil se Vlad ještě jednou. „Já prostě- jsem zvyklý na to spíš- tímhle způsobem.“ Nic dalšího nedodal, ale Arthur si vzpomněl na zmínku o jeho bývalém a žaludek mu zalil nepříjemný, horký pocit. Vztek nebo žárlivost?  
„To neznamená, že se mi to nelíbilo,“ zavrčel, chytil Vlada za rukáv, zvedl se a začal ho táhnout směrem do ložnice.  
„Nějaký rozkazovačný, hm?“ uniklo Vladovi, než ho Arthur opřel o zavřené dveře a začal ho znovu líbat. Tentokrát jistěji, důrazněji. „Toužil jsem po tobě celý ty dva zatracený týdny,“ vydechl, když se na chvíli odtrhl.  
„Co chceš, abych udělal?“ zeptal se Vlad, když se mu zadíval do očí a olízl si pomalu rty.  
Panebože.  
„Co kdybys pokračoval tam, kde jsi naposled skončil,“ vydechl Arthur. Normálně by šel na věc pomaleji, s dostatkem tělesných něžností, aby se ujistil, že oba vědí, co dělají, ale Vlad ho vzrušoval. Na jeho přímočaré chování a jednoznačnou řeč nebyl zvyklý – jeho předchozí známosti byly obvykle podobně odtažité a gentlemanské jako on sám – ale překvapivě se mu to takhle líbilo. Bylo to vzrušující. Hodně.  
Vlad znovu elegantně sklouzl na kolena, jako by to dělal celý život – a určitě to netrénoval u modlení. Pomalu rozepnul Arthurovi zip, dávaje pozor, aby mu neskřípl boxerky, a hladově se olízl, když uviděl napůl ztuhlý Arthurův úd. Arthur přivřel oči a zajel mu rukou do vlasů. Kolena mu podklesla, když ucítil vlhká a horká ústa. Témeř by zapomněl, jak skvělý, úžasný pocit to je.  
Proboha, kde nabral Vlad ty zkušenosti? Přesně věděl, jak potrápit, kdy a jak použít zuby. Jak to proboha dělal, že ho dokázal pojmout tak hluboko, zatraceně? Z Arthurovy mysli se stal sled nesouvislých myšlenek, dojmů a vzdechů.  
„A-ah, už- už budu,“ vyhekl, aby tak dal Vladovi možnost se odtáhnout, ale jeho Rumun nepřestával, naopak ještě zvýšil své úsilí a masíroval kořen jeho penisu svýma šikovnýma rukama plnýma stříbrných prstenů a Arthur cítil bezmocné, bezbřehé osvobození, když jeho sperma proudilo dolů Vladovým krkem. „Ááh!“  
Téměř se ani nedokázal na Vlada podívat, ale Vlad k němu vzhlédl, otřel si hřbetem ruky pusu a vyzývavě se zeptal: „Odvedl jsem dobrou práci?“  
„Nech toho!“ zrudl Arthur. „Jo, hergot, byl jsi skvělý. Neuváděj mě do rozpaků! Proboha, ani nevíš, jak bych tě teď opíchal, kdybych mohl,“ řekl od srdce, zatímco svíral v dlaních Vladův vlhký obličej a cítil z něj nasládlou vůni svého semene.  
„To se dá zařídit,“ mrkl na něj Vlad. „Máme celou noc – a příští den – a týden – prakticky celou věčnost.“ Oba tušili, že věčnost je přehnané slovo, ale v tu chvíli se to věčností zdálo.  
„Tak co kdybychom se teď pustili do vážné práce,“ zamumlal Vlad spokojeně. „Budeš dole, no. Kde máš lubrikant?“  
Arthur znovu zrudl. Na tuhle přímost se mu bude těžko zvykat. „Už to nějakou dobu bude, co jsem měl posledního partnera,“ řekl oklikou, zatímco si sedal na postel. „Těžko budu nějaký mít.“  
Vlad obrátil oči v sloup. „Tak já skočím pro sádlo do kuchyně.“  
„Sádlo přece ale není moc dobré, ne?“ řekl Arthur znepokojeně. „Jeden můj ex říkal, že se nemá používat.“  
Vlad znovu obrátil oči v sloup. „Vy Západoevropani toho taky naděláte. Kdybys viděl, co všechno jsme používali v Temešváru na univerzitě, hodně rychle bys přestal být vybíravý. Sádlo je v pohodě. Nebo vazelína, ta by byla lepší.“  
„Vazelínu mám pod umyvadlem v koupelně,“ řekl rychle Arthur. „Malá zelená dóza. Je to koneckonců můj zadek.“  
„No jo, slečinko, udělám, jak říkáte,“ smál se Vlad. Prošel dveřmi a na chodbě zahnul do koupelny; pokoj náhle zalilo difúzní světlo, které sem nepřímo dopadalo. Ozývalo se nezřetelné rachtání.  
Arthur ležel s rozhozenými údy na posteli a vydýchával se. Nemohl tomu uvěřit; po těch týdnech konečně skončil se svým přitažlivým spolubydlícím v posteli.  
Vlad se vrátil, dózu v levé ruce. „První, co zítra uděláš, bude, že vyrazíš do drogerie,“ instruoval ho nespokojeně. „Ten pidizbyteček nebude stačit na to, abych ti za tuhle noc třikrát skoro vyšukal duši z těla, jak jsem původně plánoval.“  
„Proboha!“ sykl Arthur. Musel ho ten parchant pořád vzrušovat?!  
Vlad si sedl na postel, konečně si sundal rozepnuté kalhoty a přelezl za Arthurem. „Tak mi ukaž, co ta tvoje dívčí pusinka dokáže,“ škádlil ho, zatímco si lehal na záda.  
„Dobře, ale nesmíš u toho nosit tyhle boxerky,“ zakuckal se Arthur smíchy a u toho mu stahoval boxerky s nápisem BITE ME. „Bez nich jsi stejně mnohem hezčí. Máš ještě někde piercing, nebo jen v uchu?“  
„Mám si nějaký další pořídit?“ škádlil ho Vlad. „Zatím ti ta pusa teda akorát pěkně mluví.“  
Arthur si obkročmo klekl a párkrát zhoupl boky, zatímco se opatrně otíral o Vladův bolestně ztopořený úd. Pak si lehl vedle něj, aby mu mohl hledět do tváře, zatímco rukou sjel dolů.  
„Oh, konečně,“ vydechl Vlad nesoustředěně a zavřel oči. Měl na tváři krásný výraz; pootevřenou pusu, víčka se mu chvěla, skousnutý spodní ret. Arthur by se na něj dokázal jen dívat.  
„Ah!“ ozvalo se brzo. Vlad se rozhodně nedržel zpátky s projevováním spokojenosti a začal nedočkavě vzpínat boky. Arthur se zhluboka nadechl, natáhl se po zelené krabičce a začal sám sebe připravovat. Tohle odjakživa nesnášel, i když byl dole jinak rád. Zavřel oči a zaťal zuby.  
„Dumnezeule bun,“ slyšel vedle sebe šepot. Začervenal se, když mu došlo, že se na něj Vlad dívá.  
„Arthure, ty jsi tak zatraceně hezký,“ pokračoval šeptem Vlad. „V tom světle, a jak krčíš obočí, a všechno. Totálně se nemůžu dočkat.“  
Arthur se chtě nechtě cítil polichocen. „Pospíším si,“ slíbil.

Vlad byl opatrný, ale zároveň prostě příliš dobrý. Arthur se ho nemohl nabažit. Seděl na něm, tváří v tvář, a vyrážel ze sebe prosby a kletby, zatímco cítil, jak se mu dlouhé Vladovy nehty zarývají do zad. Propocená blonďatá čupřina mu padala do očí, zatímco vzlykal a zapřísahal Boha a Vlada, aby už konečně ukončili to trápení, aby ho nechali zakusit spásu, aby ho vysvobodili. Objímal Vlada kolem krku, zatímco pohupoval boky, dvě horká, vlhká těla třoucí se o sebe navzájem. Sténal, s hlavou položenou na rameno svého milence, a zoufale se snažil ještě víc zrychlit, najít ten sladký bod, to jediné správné místo-  
„Koukej si lehnout,“ zavrčel mu Vlad do ucha. „Udělám ti to, slibuju, že na to jen tak nezapomeneš, ale koukej si teď lehnout na záda.“  
Arthur byl už tak neuvěřitelně vzrušený, a Vladovo dominantní chování mu způsobilo zachvění ve slabinách. Nešikovně si lehl na záda a nedočkavě roztáhl nohy.  
Vykřikl, když do něj Vlad začal rychle, jistě přirážet, a od té chvíle už jen nepřetržitě křičel. Vlad nad ním měl sám problémy se udržet, a netrvalo dlouho, než s dlouhým přidušeným zavrčením přišel. Arthur cítil, jak se v něm rozlévá horké sémě, a pak ucítil na svém mužství cizí ruku s prsteny, která mu začala pomáhat, zatímco se Vlad se zaťatými zuby poddával svému orgasmu.

„Panebože, to teda bylo něco,“ vydechl Arthur, když z nich stíral své vlastní semeno.   
Vlad ležel na zádech, s rozhozenými končetinami, hruď se mu prudce zvedala a klesala. „Nemohl bych si projednou zakouřit v posteli, co?“ zeptal se sípavým hlasem.  
„Myslel bych, že dneska jsi měl kouření ažaž,“ odvětil Arthur s povytaženým obočím. Tenhle vtip se tak pěkně nabízel, že si ho nemohl odpustit. „A víš, že to nemám rád. Dneska už to přece skoro nikdo nedělá.“  
„Tos nebyl ve východní Evropě,“ vyhekl Vlad a obrátil se na bok, aby se mohl dívat Arthurovi do obličeje. „Lidi tam hulí jak tovární komíny. Obzvlášť Srbové a Bulhaři. V Temešváru jich bylo hodně a když člověk procházel jejich čtvrtí, bylo to pomalu jak chodit mlhou.“ Zašklebil se. „Samozřejmě přeháním, ale jen trošku.“  
Tam se asi naučil srbochorvatsky, pomyslel si Arthur. Třeba s nimi vedl nějaké špinavé obchody s pašováním cigaret přes hranici do EU. Už by se u Vlada ničemu nedivil.  
„Mohl bys říct něco srbochorvatsky?“ požádal ho.  
Vlad se zamračil. „Pochybuju, že to poznáš od ruštiny... Ne sviđa mi se ovaj jezik jer ga stvarno ne govorim i mrzim momka koji me ga je naučio.“ Hned dodal: „Rusky umím líp. Черт, я не знаю, что сказать. Я также предпочитаю говорить по-румынски.“  
Arthur pozorně poslouchal. „V ruštině je zjevně důležitější důraz na slabiky,“ řekl pak pomalu. „Ale máš pravdu, rozlišit je je nad mé schopnosti.“  
Vlad se zasmál. „Cum ți-a plăcut, curva mea mică?“  
Arthura zahřálo u srdce. Když Vlad promluvil svou rodnou řečí, rozzářil se mu obličej a Arthur věděl, že takhle se mu líbí nejvíc: když mluví tiše, ale láskyplně, hladí cizokrajná slova, nechává zaznít své nezvyklé, vrčivé R.  
„Myslíš, že bys mě mohl píchat tak, jako mluvíš rumunsky?“ zeptal se Arthur, v pokusu být stejně sebejistý a sexy jako Vlad. Ještě že jeho začervenání nebylo vidět!  
„Jakpak?“ zajímal se Vlad a lehl si k němu blíž.  
„Hrm! Něžně... laskavě... tak jako hladivě,“ mumlal Arthur, červenější než rajče, do polštáře.  
„Takhle já mluvím rumunsky?“ smál se Vlad. „Ještěže jsi nerozuměl, co jsem říkal. Takže to máš nejradši na holčičí způsob?“  
Arthur se zvedl na loktech a v útrobách ho bodlo. „Holčičí?“  
„No, víš přece, jako z románků. Vanilkový způsob, něžná ztráta věnečku, setření slzičky a polibek nakonec,“ poškleboval se Vlad. „Netipoval bych tě na romantika.“  
„Nejsem romantik!“ rudl Arthur dál. „Prostě jsem jen rád, když jsem ráno schopný se posadit!“  
„Tak mám být dole já?“ zeptal se Vlad a v očích se mu zalesklo.  
„Ne, jsem dole rád,“ řekl Arthur. Být nahoře pro něj představovalo větší námahu, a, nu, nešlo říci, že by v tom Vlad byl špatný. „Jen buď jemnější.“  
Vlad si zhluboka povzdechl, ale pak se k němu přitulil, zaryl mu hlavu do podpaždí a unaveně se na něj usmál. „Tak jo, ty moje princezničko,“ zamumlal. „Škoda, že vazelína definitivně došla.“  
S tím mu dal krátký polibek a v tu ránu usnul, se spokojeným úsměvem a paží přehozenou přes Arthurovy boky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další hromada sexu, přicházejí první zmínky domácího násilí (i když nijak dopodrobna popsané).

Byly to pro Arthura nejšťastnější dny jeho života. Vždycky na ně později vzpomínal s tesknou touhou.  
Bylo mu třiadvacet, bydlel v jednom z nejžádanějších měst na světě, studoval školu, kterou vždycky chtěl studovat, měl půvabný malý byt, který sdílel s mužem, kterého miloval (ano, miloval, neboť Arthur si mezitím už byl jistý, že ten silný vnitřní oheň, který zaplál vždy, když se na Vlada podíval nebo i jen vzpomněl, byla láska), a který byl v tělesných věcech prakticky nenasytitelný.  
Když seděl ve škole, nemohl se dočkat, než se vrátí domů, a vlahé dubnové večery trávili ve vzájemném objetí, propletení na gauči nebo na křesle, které Vlad vytáhl na balkon. Arthur si užíval ten pocit, kdy ráno zjistil, že jeho hranaté, pokroucené a skrčené tělo bylo obejmuto, narovnáno a zaobleno hromadou rumunské příchylnosti, tepla a lásky.  
Arthur nikdy nebyl zaměřený primárně na tělesné potěšení a rozhodně to nebyla hlavní věc, kterou od svých partnerů vyžadoval, ale s Vladem to bylo něco jiného, něco, co dosud nezažil. Stačil už jen dlouhý pohled, vzdychnutí – a už ležel, popřípadě stál nebo seděl, zpocený a sténající, pod Vladem, který mu do ucha šeptal svůdné větičky. Jakkoli mu dřív sex přišel jako zbytečně namáhavá záležitost, která se přeceňovala – příchuť „zakázaného ovoce“, kterou mu soulož s exotickým imigrantem nabízela, mu zachutnala a bylo těžké se jí nabažit. Vladova přímočarost byla pro někoho ovlivněného anglickou výchovou tak neobvyklá a osvěžující.  
Když Arthur přišel domů, Vlad měl po celé podlaze rozložené učební materiály, ale pozornost věnoval jeho knihovničce. „Máš strašně málo hudby,“ prohlásil s ostnem popichování v hlase. „Skoro jen vinyly, jak nějaký hipster. Neříkej, že jsi hipster, protože nejsi, Arthure.“  
„Mám,“ pokrčil rameny Arthur. „Daroval mi je Celyn a mně se líbí, jak vypadají, jinak mě hudba nijak zvlášť nezajímá, knihy mám radši. Někde dole v policích bude přehrávač, už delší dobu přemýšlím, že bych ho prodal.“ Opatrně se vyhnul papírům a zamířil do kuchyně. „Udělám na večeři makarony se sýrem, jestli ti to nevadí.“ Zamával sáčkem a začal hledat hrnec. „Hledáš něco určitého?“  
„Makarony se sýrem?“ zašklebil se Vlad. „Vážně tě musím naučit vařit. Stejně je to upřímně řečeno ta poslední věc, kterou bych si právě dal. Větší chuť mám na tebe.“  
Arthur zrudl a strčil hlavu hlouběji do skříňky s nádobím.  
„Hledám nějakou hudbu, která by mohla tvořit adekvátní zvukovou kulisu,“ vysvětloval Vlad dál. „Chudák sousedka, při tom, jak pokaždé křičíš, když přicházíš.“  
Kdyby mohl Arthur strčit hlavu ještě hlouběji, proboural by se zdí. „Musíš říkat takové věci?“  
„Možná bych mohl vymyslet nějaký kód,“ řekl Vlad přemýšlivě. „Rolling Stones by mohli znamenat 'dneska to chci tvrdě, drahoušku', a Sex Pistols 'dneska to chci obzvlášť tvrdě, drahoušku'. Co ty na to?“  
„V tom případě budou hrát pořád jen Beatles,“ zahulákal Arthur z kuchyně. Byl celý rudý, to ano, ale musel se smát.  
„Co znamenají Beatles?“ zajímal se Vlad, který právě vešel do kuchyně, aby Arthura zezadu objal. „Chci to něžněji než první májový kvítek?“  
Arthur se nedokázal přestat smát, ale smích brzo přešel ve vzrušené sípání. „Vlade, prosím, makarony!“ zalapal po dechu a vytáhl cizí ruku z kalhot.  
„Máš to na moc vysoký stupeň,“ řekl Vlad. „A přidej tam nějaké koření. Vy Angličani jako byste měli na koření pifku.“ Plácl Arthura po zadku a posadil se ke stolu, kde ležely další školní materiály.  
„Udělej místo na talíře,“ řekl Arthur. „A musíš pořád nosit ty příšerné adidasové teplákovky?“  
Vlad shrábl pár složek s nesrozumitelnými nákresy. „Chceš mi snad zabránit v nošení rodového kiltu?“ zeptal se s přehnaným údivem. „Zradil bych své bratry a sestry, kdybych nedával najevo klanovou příslušnost. To, že jsem se v zájmu snazší integrace naučil používat židle a nezůstal tak odkázaný pouze na dřepění, neznamená, že-“  
„Tenhle vtip je už prakticky fosílie,“ řekl Arthur. „Sklapni a jez.“  
„Jsou pohodlné, no,“ dodal ještě Vlad, než strčil do pusy první lžíci. „Krista! Dals tam libeček, že jo? Nemůžeš použít první koření, co ti přijde pod ruku, Arthure.“  
„Mně se líbíš v jiném oblečení,“ řekl Arthur a pomyslel na Vladova roztrhaná černá trička a úzké latexové kalhoty.  
„V žádném, jen to přiznej,“ zasmál se Vlad a položil mu svou nohu do klína.  
Arthurovi vyschlo v ústech. Ano, to bylo ještě lepší.  
„Jen dojím,“ zamával Vlad vidličkou, „a uvidíme, co by se s tím tak dalo dělat.“

Arthur si utřel pot z čela, srdce mu zběsile bušilo, měl pocit, jako by se všechen jeho život sesbíral v žáru jeho slabin. Kdyby mohl, udělal by se už před zatracenýma deseti minutama!  
Nemohl, protože ležel na břiše a Vlad mu nedovolil vstát. Místo toho měl zabořený svůj obličej v Arthurově pozadí („velmi rozkošném, prakticky k nakousnutí – hmm...“) a prováděl tam nevýslovné věci svým jazykem.  
„Hnng“, ozval se Arthur. To nebylo moudré, protože Vlad zabručel povzbudivě v odpověď a na Arthura to mělo zničující vliv. „P-přestaň, proboha!“  
Vlad zvedl hlavu a utřel si pusu. „Nelíbí?“ zeptal se svůdně a zároveň vyzývavě, což byla pro Arthura poslední kapka.  
„Vezmi si mě, teď hned, nebo už s tebou nikdy nepromluvím,“ zahrozil chabě. V mozku mu zůstalo jen velmi málo krve na přemýšlení.  
„A proč si 'nevezmeš' ty mě?“ nabídl mu Vlad s úsměvem.  
„Damn right I will,“ zavrčel Arthur. Obrátil se na záda, popadl Vlada za zápěstí a přitáhl si ho pod sebe, zatímco se natáhl po blyštivém sáčku a lahvičce gelu.  
Zatímco si spěšně narolovával kondom, zvedl se Vlad do sedu a položil mu ruku na rameno.  
Arthur se musel usmát: pohled na jeho milence, se zpoceným hrudníkem a ještě vlhkými rty, byl pro něj v tu chvíli ještě krásnější než Boticcelliho Venuše. „Copak, nemůžeš se dočkat?“  
„Udělal bys pro mě něco?“  
„Teď zrovna cokoliv na světě, ty jeden blázne.“  
„Mohl bys-“ Vlad zrudl, to bylo extrémně neobvyklé a vzbudilo to Arthurovu pozornost, „mohl by ses ke mně chovat hrubě?“  
„Proč, proboha?“  
Vlad byl skutečně rudý. „No, ehm, vzrušuje mě to...“  
„Pokusím se,“ přislíbil Arthur a polkl. „Ehm, koukej se postavit na všechny čtyři, dělej.“ Jeho hlas byl extrémně nejistý, ale Vlad se rozkošnicky prohnul a nabídl mu výhled, jaký se Arthurovi ještě nenaskytl.  
„Vlade...? Odkud máš ty... jizvy?“ Hlas mu klopýtl. Oblast Vladových boků pokrývalo několik narůžovělých čar, téměř nezřetelných proti jeho slabě opálené kůži. Nebyly to pravděpodobně nijak hluboké rány – jizvy byly téměř nezřetelné. Nejspíš škrábance, ale pořádné. Spíš jak od divokého zvířete.  
„Pak to vysvětlím, ale ne teď, probůh, Arthure,“ řekl Vlad zmučeným hlasem.  
Arthur vzdychl, ale v tuhle chvíli by ho odradilo jen máloco. „Připrav se,“ zasyčel Vladovi do ucha a začal.  
Byl to výborný sex; nezáleželo na tom, že byl Arthur tentokrát nahoře. Vlad svoji roli plnil bezvadně a Arthur si pomyslel, že by se vlastně mohli střídat častěji.  
„Prosím,“ zakňučel Vlad, s hlavou v polštářích. „Prosím, pomoz mi. Call me names, ponižuj mě, hlavně mi dovol přijít!“  
Arthur znervózněl. Nikdy na tyhle sadomasochistické záležitosti moc nebyl. „Ech. Snaž se přijít, parchante, nebo uvidíš!“ řekl výhrůžně. Byl hrozný a věděl to. Nevzrušovalo ho to a nedokázal Vlada pochopit.  
„Víš co, radši drž hubu, Arthie,“ vyhekl Vlad. „Tvoje vzrušující větičky jsou hro- áh! Ano, přesně takhle, nepřestávej!“

„Máš se ještě co učit,“ zachechtal se Vlad, když konečně přes oba přešlo vysvobození a teď leželi v objetí pod dekou.  
Arthur se skrčil. „Promiň, Vlade, že jsem tě zklamal. Prostě to vážně není můj šálek čaje a asi ani nebude.“  
Vlad za ním (ano, většinou býval 'velká lžička' on) poněkud zklamaně vzdychl, ale pak vtiskl polibek do rozčepýřené Arthurovy kštice a vydechl: „V pořádku. Nedělej si starosti, nedělej nic, co nechceš.“  
Arthur byl při usínání tak spokojeně vyčerpaný, že se zapomněl zeptat na Vladovy jizvy.

Arthur byl ten večer unavený a vyčerpaný. Nejdřív náročné hodiny ve škole, prezentace o Evropské komisi, pak pozdní oběd s Gilbertem (Gilbert si stěžoval, že ho Arthur poslední dobou zanedbává, a Arthur musel uznat, že jeho albinotický otravný kamarád má naprostou pravdu), hledání podkladů k seminární práci v knihovně, pak nákup potravin, a teď seděl v autobuse domů, jen s pár lidmi, díval se ven, kde se stmívalo, a koleny udržoval plnou tašku polotovarů, která se v zatáčkách nebezpečně kymácela. Nechával přes sebe přejít únavu, těšil se domů na horkou vanu a jídlo.  
„Hej!“  
Chuligáni na zadních lavičkách pořvávali a pili pivo. Arthur si jich nevšímal.  
„Hej, Angláne! Ty s tím děsným obočím!“  
Arthur se začal potit. Nechtěl být vtažený do opileckého sporu. Nechtěl, aby si ho lidi všímali. Když bude dělat, že je neslyšel-  
„Máš nasráno v uších, Angláne?“ ozvalo se hned potom. Babička o pár sedadel dál se zamračila a Arthur sklouzl na svém sedadle níž. Nemohl chuligány vystát a měl z nich strach. Zvlášť teď, když se stmívalo a autobus byl prakticky prázdný.  
„Koukám, že máš,“ zazněl hlas mnohem blíž a následovalo žuchnutí těla na sedačku hned za ním. Chuligán si opřel lokty o sedadlo vedle Arthura a zahulákal: „Mluvím s tebou!“  
Prosím, prosím, vysvoboďte mě někdo- kdyby se tak hodlala podlaha autobusu propadnout a šťastnou náhodou vzít toho chlapa s sebou, modlil se zoufale Arthur.  
„Jak se ti píchá tvá nová ženská, co?“ pokračoval hlas dál a Arthur okamžitě zrudl do tmavočervena. Nevšímej si ho. Hlavně si ho nevšímej.  
„Pěkně roztahuje nohy, viď? Jak se ti líbí představa, že jsem ji před tebou měl já? A rozhodně víckrát než ty, zepředu, zezadu, na všechny způsoby, haha!“  
Arthur se snažil o vybranou anglickou ignoraci, ale nedalo se to. Obklopoval ho zápach levných cigaret a hlavně vrčivý, obscénní hlas s těžkým přízvukem.  
„Pořád ještě tak pěkně polyká?“ dotíral hlas dál.  
Arthur se na majitele hlasu otočil a znervózněl ještě víc. Šlo o ramenatého, snědého chlapa s ostrýma očima, který vypadal, že by snadno přepral pět takových, jako Arthur. Byl oblečený v khaki bundě, na hlavě měl baret s vojenskými odznaky, ruce plné tetování a nevybíravě na Arthura zíral.  
„Nevím, o čem to mluvíte,“ řekl Arthur a snažil se zakrýt rozklepaný hlas. „Mohl byste nyní přestat s tím obtěžováním?“ Proč sakra nenosí na klíčích pepřový sprej?  
„Ale víš, o kom mluvím. O tý rumunský kurvě, kterou máš teď nastěhovanou doma,“ zachechtal se cizinec a v Arthurových uších zněl jeho smích jako šmirglpapír.  
„Pravděpodobně si mě s někým pletete,“ řekl Arthur a díval se upřeně před sebe. Srdeční tep mu vystoupal do neuvěřitelných obrátek.  
„Nebo se necháváš opíchat ty jím? Proboha, kam až tahle země došla,“ řekl cizinec posměšně. Babička o pár sedadel dál měla doširoka vykulené oči a Arthur rudl a rudl.  
„Moje stanice,“ vyrazil ze sebe, rychle vstal a vystoupil ze dveří. Ještě zahlédl cizincovu tvář, jak se na něj šklebí z okna a dělá na něj zřejmé gesto s tváří vyboulenou jazykem, než autobus v oblaku výfukových plynů odjel.  
Arthur se podíval na jméno stanice a otráveně zjistil, že se nachází o dvě stanice dřív než ta, na které obvykle vystupoval.  
Aspoň, že ten děsný typ nevystoupil s tebou, pomyslel si, když zvedl tašku s nákupem, podepřel ji zespoda, aby se jí neutrhla ucha, a vyrazil na trudnou noční cestu domů. V duši se mu uhnízdilo něco malého, co mu ji začalo pomalu sžírat. Vlade, ach, Vlade.

„Konečně doma?“ ozval se veselý hlas Vlada z gauče. „Půjdeš sem a pomůžeš mi vyřešit spor s Dimitarem?“  
Arthur se doploužil do kuchyně, vyskládal jídlo do ledničky, a přešel do teplého obýváku, osvíceného jednou lampou v koutě a utopeného v příjemném příšeří.  
„Myslíš, že je hezčí Sebastian Stan, nebo Alec Secareanu?“ zvedla se ruka se svítícím mobilem z gauče.  
„Co mají společného?“ řekl unaveně Arthur, který oba fešáky na displeji pořádně ani nezaregistroval.  
„Jsou to ti nejvíc, ale nejvíc sexy rumunští herci, které matička Zem kdy- Arthure! Co se stalo?“ Vlad zvedl hlavu a účastně se na Arthura podíval. „Pojď sem za mnou, dragostea.“  
Arthur si sedl vedle něj na gauč, ale nepoddal se jeho objetí, jak to jinak normálně dělával.  
„Vážně, Arthure, co se stalo?“ řekl Vlad nervózně.  
„Měl jsem nepříjemné setkání,“ řekl Arthur, když dlouze vydechl. „Jeden chlap mě obtěžoval v autobuse.“  
Vlad vydal účastný zvuk a chytil ho za ruku. „Říkal ti ošklivé věci? Bojíš se, že by ti mohl něco udělat?“ Vlad byl vždycky tak milý. Jenže Arthur teď znal jeho novou stránku.   
Přikývl. „Podle toho, jak vypadal, tak určitě. Svalnatý snědý typ, potetované ruce, těžký přízvuk...“  
Vlad zúžil oči. „Jaké tetování? Kříže? Pravoslavné kříže? Azbuka? Orlice?“  
„Směs všeho možného,“ pokrčil rameny Arthur. „Byl jsem příliš podělaný strachy, že mě ubije k smrti. Taky to, co říkal, dost odvádělo pozornost.“  
Vlad obrátil oči v sloup a zasténal. „Já vím. Dragan, ten debil, nechť ho peklo spolkne co nejdřív a nabodne na kůl!“  
„Takže ho znáš,“ řekl kysele Arthur. „Vypadá to, že až moc dobře.“  
„Chci vůbec vědět, co říkal?“  
Arthur zavrtěl hlavou. „Myslím, že ani ne. Jen jsem si vyvodil, že vy dva se asi dobře znáte.“ Nemohl si pomoct; věděl, že je to nesmyslné a pokrytecké, ale žárlivost ho sžírala.  
„Arthure,“ řekl Vlad zoufale a skousl si ret. „Mohl bys... mohl bys na to prosím zkusit zapomenout, ať už říkal cokoliv? Je to minulost, teď mám jen tebe, vážně, přísahám.“  
Arthur nakrčil nos. „Určitě jste si spolu skvěle užívali.“  
„Jo, to teda jo,“ řekl Vlad hořce. „Ty jizvy mám od něj, když to jednou přehnal. Mlátil mě, jestli chceš něco vědět. Nesměl jsem skoro s nikým mluvit, protože jinak Dragan strašně žárlil. Jsem rád, že jsem od něj konečně odešel a vážně, vážně hrozně moc mě mrzí, že tě otravoval.“  
Arthur pomalu otevřel pusu a začal se cítit jako ten největší parchant. To od něj nebylo fér. Žárlivost začala ustupovat a pomalu se mu v těle šířil soucit s Vladem. Chytil ho za ruku.  
„Promiň,“ zašeptal zoufale. „Můžu tě obejmout?“  
Vlad kývl, udělal mu na gauči místo a pohltil ho do jednoho ze svých báječných, teplých objetí.  
Arthur ležel na boku a pomalu se vydýchával, nechával svou mysl, aby ten nepříjemný zážitek vyhladila do otupění.  
Po chvíli ho Vlad zvedl, odnesl ho do ložnice a zatímco se vyčerpaný Arthur svlékal, přinesl mu slabý, sladký čaj.  
„Arthure?“ zeptal se Vlad po chvíli, když už byl čaj vypitý, Vladova každovečerní křížovka vyluštěná a světlo zhasnuté. „Nechtěl bys se mnou v sobotu do práce? Slibuju, že nebudeš muset pracovat. Jen se dostaneš na čerstvý vzduch a vytáhneš paty z Londýna.“  
Arthur se zavrtěl. „Proč ne.“ Otočil se, aby mohl Vladovi odhrnout překážející vlasy z očí a vtiskl mu lehký polibek.  
Ale když zavřel oči, pořád před sebou viděl rozšklebenou Balkáncovu tvář.

„Tak, vstávat, dragostea!“  
Cože? Vždyť ještě není světlo... míhalo se Arthurovi zmateně hlavou. Hlava se mu točila, jak byl probuzen v neobvyklou dobu.  
„Jdeme rodit jehňata, zapomněl jsi?“ šklebil se na něj Vlad.  
„Jaký jehňata, doprdele?“ ulevil si nechápající Arthur.  
„Jedeš se mnou dneska do práce, dragostea,“ připomněl Vlad. „Abychom se tam dostali včas, musíš vstát. Nachystal jsem svačiny a udělal čaj do termosky, neboj, ale potřebujeme stihnout autobus!“  
Arthur omámeně vstal a začal si automaticky oblékat košili, kravatu a polobotky, načež mu je Vlad jemně sebral. „Farma. Jedeme na farmu. Vezmi si něco staršího. Půjčím ti svůj svetr a nachystám boty.“  
Arthur klopýtal studeným londýnským vzduchem, napůl se opíral o Vlada a v autobuse se svalil na sedadlo. „Budu spát,“ zahučel, ještě ne zcela probraný. Schoulil se k Vladovi, sebral mu sluchátko s hudbou a v polospánku se zaposlouchal do táhlých melodií z Vladova přehrávače.  
Když se probral, slabé světlo už rozjasňovalo obzor a krajina se proměnila: místo londýnských staveb ho přivítaly malé zvlněné kopce se zelenou trávou a bílými huňatými flíčky.  
„Tak jdeme,“ zatřásl s ním Vlad, potácivě vystoupili a vydali se po polní cestě nahoru do kopců.  
„Jak daleko?“ zafuněl Arthur a zabalil se těsněji do své bundy.  
„Kilometr a půl,“ pokrčil Vlad rameny a zapálil si. „Obvykle to jezdívám na kole, jestli si pamatuješ tu kraksnu přivázanou u zastávky, ale dva by neuvezlo a nebylo by to fér. Vždycky na tomhle kousku cesty sním o motorce,“ zasmál se. „Třílitrová nádrž, víc na výkon než na rychlost, ale těch dvě stě v hodině by zvládla, hezkou červenou barvu...“ Také se zabalil těsněji do své levné, odřené kožené bundy a zpomalil, aby mu Arthur stačil a aby zvládl zároveň mluvit, kouřit a jít.  
Arthur se podíval na Vlada, v řečené bundě, zelených montérkách a vysokých botách, a zatoužil ho povalit do trávy, kdyby ovšem nebyla taková zima a rosa. Vlad vyzařoval auru, na kterou nebyl Arthur zvyklý: auru muže, který ví, co dělá. Který se dokáže protlouct. Který toho hodně zažil. Který vstává ve tři ráno, aby se šel starat o ovce a vydělal si na svůj chléb. Arthurovi to přišlo exoticky přitažlivé.  
Usmál se a oddal se myšlence, co by spolu mohli ve volnou neděli provádět, ale pak se mu úsměv vytratil, protože si vzpomněl na včerejší události. Jako by se mu nad duší zatáhlo.  
S plnou silou na něj dolehlo, že Vlada, toho úžasného muže vedle něj, si někdo dovolil bít a ubližovat mu. A že Vlad zřejmě toho člověka ještě navíc miloval. Zadusil plamínek žárlivosti a otočil se na něj.  
„Proč jsi vlastně vůbec zůstával s tím nadmíru sympatickým Balkáncem, kterého jsem měl včera to potěšení poznat?“  
Vlad zpomalil a rozhlédl se po krajině, kterou zalévalo světlo svítání. „Vážně se se mnou chceš bavit o mých ex?“ zeptal se s křivým úsměvem. „Abys nežárlil.“  
Arthur pokývl. Věděl, že to bude bolet, ale chtěl to slyšet. Že by nakonec taky měl nějaké ty sklony?  
Vlad zamručel. „Nevzpomínám na to vyloženě rád... Je mi jasné, že se ti včera mohlo zdát těžké najít na něm nějaké obdivuhodné charakterové vlastnosti, nebo aspoň takové, za které by člověk neměl chuť ho zaškrtit, a věř mi, jsou obecně dost těžko k nalezení. Jenže...“ Odkašlal si. „Asi sis ho včera pořádně nevšiml, že?“  
Arthur zavrtěl hlavou. „Jak říkám, měl jsem z něj trochu moc velký strach.“  
„Je to strašně hezkej chlap,“ řekl Vlad. „Vážně, myslím, že ještě nikdy jsem nepotkal někoho tak nádherného jako Dragana. On to nesnáší a říká, že není teplej, aby nad ním nějací chlapi slintali, ale ve skutečnosti je pěkně ješitný. V jednom pokoji bytu, kde jsme bydleli, měl starou soupravu cvičebního nářadí a nejradši by tam trávil všechen svůj volný čas, takže podle toho vypadá. Taky má takové to jižanské snědé kouzlo, ale nepůsobí změkčile jako Španělé a Italové, je drsný, a tomu se těžce odolává,“ básnil Vlad s obláčky dechu před pusou a Arthur si povšiml přítomného času. „No a i ve tváři je opravdu přitažlivý, parchant jeden. Nikdy jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli má spíš hnědé, nebo zelené oči, a často jsem se o tom s jeho sestrou hádal.“  
Na chvíli se zastavili a Vlad ukázal Arthurovi farmu, kam hodlali dojít. Ještě to byl kus cesty.  
„Můžu se ti zdát povrchní a asi jsem, promiň. Jenže Dragan nejenže byl hezký, ale taky byl hodně, opravdu hodně dobrý v posteli. Přesně věděl, co se mi líbí a uměl se podle toho chovat. Neboj, nebudu to nějak šířeji rozebírat, jen prostě že v téhle oblasti jsme si opravdu hodně vyhovovali.“  
Arthur mlčky pokračoval vedle něj. Kdo ví, jak Vladovi vyhovoval on. Aspoň ho nemlátím! zamračil se v duchu.  
„No a taky byl okouzlující a charismatický, když chtěl,“ ukončil Vlad výčet. „Když chtěl, to je to.“  
„A ty jizvy...?“ řekl váhavě Arthur.  
„Jednou to přehnal, když mě učil srbochorvatsky,“ řekl krátce Vlad a Arthur se zamyslel nad tím, jak se tu řeč asi učil. „Jinak... spíš mi nedovoloval se stýkat s určitými lidmi a tak, nebil mě pořád,“ ospravedlňoval ho. „A byla s ním jinak vážně zábava.“ Pak se na Arthura unaveně usmál. „Nemluvme o něm. Pověz mi něco ty o svých ex, ať taky můžu žárlit.“  
Arthur se zasmál. „Není moc co povídat. Vyložím ti svoji smutně krátkou romantickou historii na zpáteční cestě, chceš?“ Vlad přikývl, když vycházeli do krátkého, prudkého svahu.

„Ştefanescu!“ zahulákal statný sedlák, břicho nadouvající se v montérkách a Arthur se zasmál, protože mu došlo, že teprve podruhé po dlouhé době slyší Vladovo příjmení.  
„Ştefanescu! Vovce čekaj! Kalupem jim nadělej sena!“ Těžký středoanglický přízvuk nedělal Vladovi, jak se zdálo, žádné větší obtíže.  
„Přived jsem si kámoše!“ zahulákal Vlad nazpět. „Sem ho vytáh z města, ať se podívá, jak vypadá sedlačení, a taky zabaví Andriju. Je to v pořádku?“   
Sedlák přikývl. „Dokud neprovede něco s vovcema...“  
Oba se vydali ke stodole se senem a Arthur se naklonil k Vladovi. „Ty mu rozumíš?“  
„Tu a tam slovo,“ přiznal Vlad. „Naštěstí říká v základě pořád to samé.“  
„Vovce,“ zamumlal Arthur a Vlad zadusil smích.  
„Jen tě seznámím s rodinou, než se pustím do toho sena,“ řekl Vlad a přikročil k statnému černovlasému chlapíkovi, který se opíral o zábradlí a drbal ovce na zádech, zatímco upíjel čaje.  
„Tohle je můj bratranec Mihai, se kterým tu pracuju. Jeho syn Andrija tu bude někde poblíž. Mihai, tohle je můj nový kamarád Arthur, vzal jsem ho s sebou, ať pořád nedýchá jen londýnský smog. Bohužel nám moc nepomůže, protože-“ a Vlad dokončil větu v rumunštině, načež se oba zasmáli. „Ale hele, aspoň bude mít Andrija projednou nějakou jinou zábavu než ovce.“  
Mihai se na Arthura zamračil zpod černého obočí, neméně impozantního než toho jeho. „Ten předchozí aspoň uměl makat,“ zamručel a Arthura píchlo u žaludku, protože si uvědomil, koho tím myslí a že Dragan byl zcela určitě mnohem lepší výpomoc než on, slabodechý student politologie. Zamračil se na Mihaie a obešel ohradu, aby se podíval po malém snědém klučíkovi s velkým obočím, který tu nutně musel někde pobíhat.  
Opatrně se vyhnul velké zablácené kaluži, prošel brankou a rozhlédl se po polích. Nadechl se čerstvého vzduchu a usmál se. Byla druhá polovina dubna a všechno se začalo zelenat jako blázen. Byl rád, že ho sem Vlad vzal. Na konci dne se pravděpodobně bude hrozně nudit, ale změna byla fajn.

Vrátil se do dvora a začal obcházet chlévy. Všude byly jen ovce, ohlušujícně bečící a páchnoucí mokrou vlnou. Kde jen Andrija mohl být? Vybavoval si jeho jméno, byl to ten chlapeček, co mu posílal Vladovy rozmazané fotky před pár týdny.  
„Baf!“ ozvalo se zpoza jedné obzvlášť chundelaté ovce a malý chlapeček ve vysokých gumákách a o číslo větší bundě vykoukl nad zknoceným hřbetem.   
Arthur nadskočil. „Andrijo!“ Nemohl samozřejmě vědět, jestli to není sedlákovo dítě, ale tmavé oči a vlasy mluvily za všechno. Měl navíc stejně hranatou, robustní postavu jako Vlad a Mihai.  
„Ty mě znáš?“ vyjevil se chlapeček.  
„Jasně že tě znám.“ Arthur přemýšlel, jestli si nemá vymyslet nějaké legrační nebo strašidelné vysvětlení, ale nic ho takhle rychle nenapadlo. „Kamarádím se s Vladem.“  
„Ty jsi Vladův nový kluk?“ upřesňoval se zájmem Andrija.  
Arthur se začervenal, ale tak co, byla to pravda. „Jsem.“  
„Budeš si se mnou hrát?“ A takhle jednoduché to bylo. Arthur si představil Petera, vychovávaného tímhle způsobem. Cítil by se před ním o tolik lépe. Ne jako kdyby musel permanentně popírat to, čím byl, protože rodiče do Petera neustále vtloukali, jak špatným způsobem Arthur žije, pokud o něm vůbec mluvili.  
„Na co si budeme hrát?“ zeptal se s zaťatými zuby, aby mu neunikly slzy.  
„Nechtěl bys mi přečíst knížku? Táta ani strejda Vlad na to nikdy nemají čas.“  
Arthur přikývl. „Jasně, rád!“  
Rychlým krokem vykročil za Andrijou přes dvůr, vyhnul se hejnu slepic a vylezl za ním po žebříku do seníku.  
„Tady je moje skrýš!“ vysvětloval Andrija hrdě. „Jen tu nesmím nic zapalovat.“  
Skrýš byla stísněná mezera mezi balíky slámy až u prkenné zdi, kde byla vyložená deka a krabice, ve které si Andrija, jak Arthurovi pyšně ukázal, schovával sladkosti v neprodyšně uzavíratelné plastové krabičce „kvůli myším“ a i jiné další poklady, které na statku našel: podkovu, legračně zkroucené dřevo, kámen, který vypadal jako ze zlata a podobně. Kromě toho tam měl ještě pár knížek v dětské angličtině a s obrázky. Mezi nimi vytáhl velkou složku, s papíry v průhledných fóliích. „Budeš mi číst z téhle?“ dožadoval se.  
Arthur rychle zalistoval a uvědomil si, že někdo Andrijovi vyrobil knížku, ze které se měl naučit abecedy a slova v různých jazycích. Na obrázku, který viděl, bylo jablko. Nádherně nakreslené; autor zřejmě uměl pracovat s redisperem a vzorky různých písem. Všechny obrázky byly nakreslené pečlivou rukou barevnou tuší v zářivých kombinacích a „jablko“ bylo pod obrázkem vypsané ve třech jazycích (pravděpodobně, protože Arthur druhými dvěma nemluvil.) Kdo to asi nakreslil? Vlad těžko. Kdyby uměl takhle pěkně kreslit, tak už by to Arthur věděl.  
„To nakreslila moje teta Nataša,“ řekl Andrija. „Sestra mojí maminky. Žije na Ukrajině a posílá mi dárky k Vánocům.“  
Arthur se zašklebil. Zamotává se s těmi Východoevropany čím dál tím víc. „Promiň, asi ti nebudu moct číst všechno. Neumím ukrajinsky ani rumunsky, jen anglicky.“  
Andrija se usmál. „To nevadí. Rumunsky ti můžu číst já! Ukrajinsky mi čte máma, já stejně ještě neumím abecedu.“  
„Tak jo,“ usmál se Arthur v odpověď. Aspoň ho naučí výslovnost; mezi yorkshirskými farmáři a hromadou Rumunů a Ukrajinců a kdovíkoho ještě určitě nemohl pochytit správný přízvuk. Pohodlně se uvelebil, posadil si Andriju na klín a začal na první stránce, kde uviděl nakreslenou spící kočku.  
„Opakuj po mně,“ vyzval Andriju.

„Moc hezky vám to šlo,“ usmál se Vlad, když se sešli na obědě. „Chvíli jsem pracoval pod vámi a slyšel vás.“  
Arthur se zamračil; chtěl ho svou novou znalostí rumunštiny překvapit. Nu co; slovy jako „ovce“ a „auto“ by ho stejně neohromil. Natáhl se místo toho po obloženém chlebu.  
„Mihai, něco jsem ti od Káti přivezl!“ řekl Vlad a vytáhl kus něčeho zabalený v alobalu.  
„Salo?“ Mihaiovi se rozšířily oči. Vlad přikývl a vybalil cosi, co vypadalo jako velký kus špeku.  
„Co to je?“ zeptal se Arthur nedůvěřivě.  
„Syrové nasolené sádlo,“ řekl Vlad. „Na Ukrajině ho milujou, a Mihai se ho naučil jíst od své ženy. Káťa umí připravit salo skoro nejlíp v celém Londýně.“  
Arthurovi se udělalo špatně. Odvrátil se, aby neviděl, jak si Vlad a Mihai krájí velké kusy špeku a vkládají si je do chlebů. Raději se zakousl do svého chleba a zahleděl se přes zelenající se kopce.

Když se po pauze opět zvedli a pustili do práce, rozhodl se Arthur obejít statek, s Andrijou v závěsu, a narazil na sedláka. Chtěl mu uhnout, ale sedlák s ním sám zapředl hovor.  
„Pěkně je tu, ne, Londýňane?“  
„Ano, zajisté.“  
„Dneska se to už moc nevyplácí, todlencto farmaření,“ rozpovídal se sedlák. „Musím najímat cizince, protože jim můžu platit levněji, ale stejně začínají být výnosy fak' dost malý.“  
„Proč levněji?“ zeptal se Arthur. „Žijí v Anglii stejně jako my a musí platit ty nehorázně vysoké daně a drahé jídlo stejně jako my.“  
Sedlák pokrčil rameny. „Oni na to jsou zvyklý... Hledal jsem si, kolik je u nich průměrná mzda, to, co jim platím, je ještě královský. Až bude brexit hotovej, tak budu zaměstnávat Brity.“  
Arthur se zamračil. Neměl nejmenší náladu mluvit s někým, kdo hlasoval pro odchod z Unie. Jistě, Unie měla své nedostatky, ale rozhodně bylo lepší zůstat. Teď, dva roky po „odchodu“ to bylo čím dál tím zřejmější. Navíc, bojovat se zatvrzelým selským rozumem leavers bylo náročné.  
„Protože to je jasný, že bych radši zaměstnával našince,“ pokračoval sedlák a Arthur opatrně couvl.  
„Tak to doufám, že jim budete platit víc,“ řekl. „Já bych sem totiž upřímně řečeno jen tak nešel. Tohle jsou první živá hospodářská zvířata, která v životě vidím, a hodně lidí to má podobně. Dneska by na farmě neuměl pracovat jen tak někdo, zvlášť ne, když si před počítačem vyděláme o tolik víc peněz,“ pokračoval. Nemohlo zaškodit seznámit sedláka s fakty.  
„Hrmmm,“ poškrabal se sedlák na hlavě.  
Arthur ho opustil a začal obcházet farmu, přičemž si nechával od Andriji všechno vysvětlit. Srdce se mu zalilo horkou láskou, když si uvědomil, jak tvrdě tu Vlad musí pracovat. Bylo to přitažlivé. Musí mu večer zlíbat jeho svaly- potom, co se umyje, ovšem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varování jako obvykle.

Scházeli pomalu dolů z kopce. Slunce zapadalo a Vlad vypadal tak strašně unaveně, že by ho Arthur vzal nejradši na záda. Andrija jim mával z vikýře seníku.  
„Díky, že ses mu věnoval,“ řekl Vlad. „Vždycky mě mrzí, že na něj nemám čas.“ Nakopl kamínek a vysvětloval: „Jeho maminka pracuje v Londýně v jedné pekárně. Je to strašně milá ženská, nechávala mě často u sebe přespat a má ty největší kozy, který jsem kdy viděl, fakt že jo,“ naznačil objem. „Přes týden se o něj stará ona. S Mihaiem jsou rozvedení a on si ho bere na víkendy. Jsi teď dost obklopenej cizincema, co?“  
Arthur se zasmál. „Vlastně, všichni moji ex byli cizinci. Chceš o nich vyprávět, než dojdeme na autobus?“

Zaprvé tu byla ta roztomilá Belgičanka. Na Arthurově střední to vyvolalo mnohé poznámky, neboť nikdo nechtěl věřit, že zrovna on, ten sarkastický nerudný typ, uloví tak půvabné a milé děvče. Ona jeho nerudnost vyvažovala, zvonkovým smíchem zahlazovala rány po Arthurových sarkastických šlehnutích a způsobovala, že se Arthur víc usmíval. V její přítomnosti nešlo zůstat zamračený. Byla měkoučká s malým nosíkem, ale i laskavou duší a nadhledem, které se jim oběma a Arthurovi zvlášť tak moc hodily, když se rozhodl, že žití s ženou není pro něj, a procházel si bolavým coming outem. Po škole spolu sice ztratili kontakt, ale než oba odešli z jejich města, zůstali výbornými přáteli. Co víc, Emma naslouchala trpělivě jeho nářkům a strastem s číslem dvě.  
Číslo dvě byl elegantní, vysoký Ind, jehož rodina v Arthurově městě provozovala jednu z indických restaurací. To Neeraja zasvětil Arthura do tajů stejnopohlavní lásky, za což mu byl Arthur nadosmrti zavázán. Neerajovo tělo pro něj mělo úplně jinou, nepoznanou přitažlivost, a nemohl se ho nabažit; jejich vztah v posledním roce střední sledovalo nadšeně celé městečko, pro které to byl šťavnatý drb, a bohužel i Neerajovi rodiče, kteří mu „ten výstřelek“ tolerovali až do závěrečných zkoušek, kdy ho postavili před ultimátum – buď práce ve vedení rodinné restaurace, nebo Arthur. A Neeraja byl vždy praktický.  
Dlouho trvalo, než se Arthurovi zhojilo zlomené srdce, a když opatrně vystrčil nos z ulity svého nového londýnského bytu, vběhl mu do cesty Francis. S tím to byl takový vztah-nevztah: doopravdy spolu bydleli jen asi měsíc a půl, než se rozhodli, že některé věci prostě nejsou a nebudou v lidských silách, a jejich vztah byl spíš volný, kdy se potkávali na různých kulturních akcích a skončili u některého z nich v posteli. Oběma to sice konvenovalo, ale na takovém nejistém podloží žádný vztah vystavět nešel; jejich nároky se čím dál tím víc rozcházely, až jednou šel na návštěvu za Gilbertem a našel Francise v posteli s někým jiným, a s mírným překvapením zjistil, že je mu to vlastně jedno. (Ten vinař si ale zřejmě myslel, že Arthurovi by polygamní vztah mohl vyhovovat a neustále s ním flirtoval, i poté, co mu Arthur sdělil, že je mezi nimi konec.) Neustále s ním přes Gilberta (kterému u Francise dohodil pokoj a ti dva se nezdravě skamarádili) musel udržovat styky a bolela ho z něj hlava.  
„Wow,“ pronesl Vlad. „Máš ty ale bohatou historii! To jsem od tebe ani nečekal!“  
„N-nech toho!“ zrudl Arthur.  
„Dneska večer na ně zapomeneš,“ zavrčel mu Vlad svůdně do ucha, a pokračoval namáhavým vyheknutím, „jestli se teda na něco vzmůžu.“  
Arthur se zasmál. Miloval ho a byl si tím celkem dost jistý. Tentokrát by to mohlo vyjít, ne? 

Dnes večer byl Arthur nahoře, protože jeho milenec byl tak unavený, ale stejně žadonil a vinul se k němu, dokud mu Arthur nepřislíbil to, co chtěl. Což byl, jak jinak, šťastný a vášnivý sex na Arthurově velké posteli. Vlad ho objal kolem ramen a obtočil mu nohy kolem pasu, jako by mu chtěl být co nejblíž, a chytal ho za kštici na hlavě, když mu vzdychal zblízka do obličeje, jak se kolébal a nadsedával. Arthur nemohl jinak, než si ho k sobě co nejblíž přivinout, a druhou rukou ho chytil za přirození, aby mu co nejvíc pomohl. Užíval si ho, jeho silná stehna, která se zdánlivě lehce nadzvedávala, jeho pihovatá ramena, jemně snědou pokožku, jeho plné rty, které měl žádostivě skousnuté. Vzrušovala ho myšlenka na jeho sperma, rozstříknuté po obou tělech (protože si byli tak blízko), na jeho výraz, až konečně přijde. Arthurovi bylo jedno, jestli je s ním nahoře nebo dole; pokaždé to pro něj bylo souznění, vykonávání onoho prastarého pohybu, který je spojoval. Pokaždé to bylo vynikající. Snad to Vladovi připadalo stejné; Arthur se o tom s ním bál mluvit. O sexu se nemluvilo. A už vůbec o něm nemluvili dva chlapi. Ale stěžoval si? Nestěžoval. Všechno bylo dozajista v pořádku, tom nejlepším. Přece se oba navzájem milovali.

„Promiň, že mi to tak trvalo,“ řekl Vlad po chvíli, když se od něj oddělil, po dlouhém výkřiku ve vysoké tónině, kdy bezmocně padl na záda.  
„Jsi unavený,“ pokrčil rameny Arthur. „Nedělej si s tím hlavu, dragostea.“  
Vlad se zasmál jeho přízvuku, ale pak se zamračil. „Pochop, já vážně... no,“ zamručel. „Potřebuju být dole. Jako dole...“  
„Jak jako?“ zamračil se Arthur. Pamatoval si, co mu Vlad řekl o svých sklonech, ale nevěděl, jak lépe by mu měl vyhovět, než tím, co už dělal. Vždycky ho těsně před vyvrcholením chytil za vlasy, nebo zápěstí, co nejpevněji, a sykl „Tak dělej!“ Ale dirty talk mu nikdy nešel; pokaždé zčervenal, když ho jen napadlo, že by svého milence měl počastovat některým z těch ošklivých slov. Vladovi to zřejmě přestávalo stačit, ale Arthur prostě nevěděl, co by měl dělat víc. Nehodlal se pouštět do hrátek s provazy a nic lepšího a subtilnějšího ho nenapadalo. Holt se s tím budou muset oba nějak poprat. Vlad to nějak zvládne.  
„Kašli na to,“ zamračil se Vlad.  
A navíc nebyl tak hrozný, jako Dragan. Byl milionkrát lepší, než Dragan, ne?

Arthur by přísahal, že s Vladem chodí už mnohem déle než pouhý týden. Cítil se kolem něj tak dobře. Měl pocit, že téměř už zapomněl, jak skvělé je být na všechno dva, a to, jak mu Vlad nabízel, bezpodmínečně, celostně, svoji náruč, svoje teplo, svoji lásku. Dodávalo mu to jistotu, tak jako kdyby se opřel zády o zeď vyhřátou sluncem. Miloval, když spolu šli někam po městě a Vlad ho, naprosto bezprostředně, chytil za ruku a propletl prsty. Arthur mu dokonce „ukradl“ jeden z jeho gotických prstýnků, který měl vsazený zelený kámen a zpracováním připomínal oko, a nosil ho. Gilbert se sice ušklíbl, když ho minule potkal, všiml si prstenu a Arthurovy povznesené nálady a nazval ho „zaláskovaným idiotem“, ale to bylo Arthurovi jedno, jen mu posměšně ukázal prostředníček.  
Bylo zvláštní, že za ten týden tak pevně zapustil kořeny, a i když si uměl představit život bez Vlada (zvládal to koneckonců pětadvacet let!), byla to verze reality, proti které by udělal cokoliv, než aby na ni došlo. Vlad byl milý, zábavný a přitažlivý, dobře vařil, měl snesitelný popkulturní vkus a hlavně měl Arthura rád se všemi jeho nedostatky. Nesrovnalosti v posteli se jakž takž urovnaly (alespoň z Arthurovy strany), a oba si užívali nevázaný, radostný sex s různými vylepšeními. Arthur dokonce konečně vytáhl ta odporná růžová plyšová pouta, která kdysi dostal od Francise a nikdy na ně ani nesáhl. Když se Vlad dostatečně nasmál a setřel slzy, přinesl mnohem lépe vypadající pouta – ocvočkované pásky z černé kůže. Arthur si rozhodně nestěžoval: aspoň při pohledu na ně nevyprsknul pokaždé smíchy – ba ne, to spíš sténal rozkoší.  
Arthur si myslel, že teď už zná Vladovo tělo dokonale – oproti tomu jeho pevně stavěné, se svaly skrývajícími se pod měkkou kůží a masem, mateřskými znaménky rozesetými jako volně rýmovaná báseň po celém těle, dokonce i ty malé dlouhé jizvičky se naučel snášet. Opečovával je drobnými polibky a sliboval Vladovi, že on by mu nikdy, ale nikdy nic takového neudělal.

„Na jednu stranu mám barvu své kůže rád, a na druhou ne až tak,“ svěřil se mu Vlad jedné noci, když leželi, těla navzájem překřížená, a dopadal na ně úzký proužek měsíce ze špatně zatažených záclon.  
Zvedl Arthurovu ruku, přičemž ho chytil kolem zápěstí. „Vidíš? Většinou světa preferovaný průsvitný porcelán, krásný a křehký. Zato já -“ zkroutil ruku, aby byl lépe vidět rozdíl „- mám něco jako permanentní opálení, ale ten špatný druh. Ne ten, kdy si řekneš 'wow, prachatej týpek, který dává prachy do solárka i v zimě', ale spíš 'imigrant, který určitě nemyslí na nic jiného, než jak mi sebrat práci, peníze a dceru'.“  
„A panenství,“ zamumlal Arthur a Vlad se zasmál. „Ale ne,“ pokračoval Arthur. „Já vypadám jak vybledlá princeznička. Ty púsobíš s tím svým přičmoudlým odstínem zdravě a odolně.“  
„Hej!“ zasmál se Vlad a lehce ho strčil.  
„A ty tvoje pihy jsou strašně... roztomilé,“ řekl Arthur s rostoucím červenáním. „Ne, prostě, chci říct, prostě to přestaň řešit, jo? Mně se takhle líbíš. A teď už těch hloupostí nech,“ zavrčel a těsně se k němu přitiskl.

„Neuvěřitelně mě to štve,“ stěžoval si Arthur. „Určitě je ti jasný, jak rád bych tu zůstal s tebou a nechal si vesele vyšukávat duši z těla, ale když oni ty konference vždycky takhle blbě naplánují na celý týden...“  
„Jen jeď,“ pošťouchl ho Vlad. „Určitě to bude zábava, nemuset trávit čas jen s námi blbečky mnou a Gilem. Konečně si popovídáš trochu na úrovni, a já se zatím potkám s pár kamarády, na které jsem už dlouho neměl čas... Mohl bych je pozvat sem?“ řekl najednou zničehonic.  
Arthur zaváhal. Bál se o nábytek a zařízení. Tušil, že Vladovi kamarádi nebudou typy, které by si s něčím takovým dělaly hlavu, ale nechtělo se mu to říkat nahlas, aby nevypadal jako citlivka. „Mám obavy o stav tohohle bytu, kdybyste slavili moc,“ řekl opatrně.  
„Neboj, kdyby típali cigarety do gauče, tak je usměrním,“ zkusil ho upokojit Vlad (nepříliš šťastným způsobem). „Jde o to, že jsem je už strašně dlouho neviděl a vždycky jsem se nechal zvát já k nim, tak bych je projednou rád pozval 'k sobě'...“  
„No dobře, ale bude někde jediný flek a ať si mě nepřejou, ty speciálně, a to myslím vážně,“ zahrozil Arthur, a napasoval do otevřeného kufru další knihu. Přemítavě zvedl tři kravaty. „Kterou si mám vzít?“  
„Mně se líbí ta kostkovaně zelená, jde ti hezky k očím~“ řekl svádivě Vlad a přehodil mu ji přes ramena. „Arthure, máš všehovšudy tři kravaty, všechny zelené. Proč to tak řešíš?“ Chytil ho za volné konce a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Chytil Arthura za límec košile, přiblížil se co nejblíž jeho obličeji, a druhou rukou mu sjel do rozkroku. „Bude se mi stýskat,“ vydechl. „Nechceš se o něco opřít?“

Bude to pro Arthura moc pěkná vzpomínka, jen co je pravda; na to, jak před ním Vlad klečí, zručně a přitom jemně si bere do pusy jeho úd, škádlí ho špičkou jazyka, lehce zatíná nehty do Arthurových boků, nepřítomně si odhrnuje prameny vlasů z očí, jak šeptá, aby se mu Arthur udělal na obličej, což Arthur, pod tlakem okolností, také udělá, jak stírá cákance semene z tváří a olizuje je z prstů jako sladkou mangovou šťávu – pohled, ze kterého se Arthur málem udělá podruhé...  
„A co ty – nemám se ti taky, ehm, věnovat?“ zasípal Arthur namáhavě.  
Vlad pokrčil rameny. „Nestihneš autobus. Vynahradíš si to na mně, až se vrátíš, hm?“  
Arthur spěšně zapnul kalhoty a popadl kufr. Nad tou zvláštní formulací, kdy on vidí budoucí sexuální akt jako odměnu pro Vlada a Vlad jako odměnu pro něj samého, se zamyslel až v autobuse.

Politologická konference v Nottinghamu se hrozně táhla. Arthur na přednáškách hostujících profesorů často upadal do lehce katatonického stavu, kdy hleděl ven a snil o Vladovi. Ve volných hodinách, kdy chodil po městě, čítal v kavárnách knížky a připravoval se na workshopy, si udělal čas na to, koupit pohlednici se sochou Robina Hooda a poslat ji Vladovi do londýnského bytu (nenapadlo ho nic lepšího než „počasí je tu hrozné, přednáška o dopadech gaullismu na integraci byla zatím nejzajímavější, doufám, že byt vypadá tak, jako když jsem odjel, mám tě moc rád, zítra nashle“). Večer, když seděl v malém pokojíčku, kde byl ubytovaný, a díval se, jak nelítostný vítr prohání ulicemi středoanglického města poslední zbytky ostrého sněhu, tak si vysníval celé měsíce, které se svým novým přítelem bude trávit – v létě by mohli jet na dovolenou, třeba dokonce i do Karpat, a jak budou slavit společné Vánoce. S malým stromečkem, pár dárků, Vlad upeče, tento, conozac, nebo jak se tamějšímu vánočnímu jídlu říká. A budou šťastní. Tentokrát jim to vyjde. Oběma.  
Když procitl z denního snění, tak se sám na sebe zlobíval, že sklouzává do takových růžových fantasmagorických představ, ale nemohl si pomoci, za chvíli v tom byl už zas. Některé přednášky téměř nevnímal.

„Jsem doma, dragostea!“ houkl, když odemkl dveře. Zaslechl hluk v kuchyni a to už k němu klopýtal Vlad, s kruhy pod očima a hrnkem čaje. „Ahoj,“ prohlásil s úsměvem, ale mdle, a když dal Arthurovi uvítací polibek na tvář, ucítil Arthur náznak strniště. Začichal a bylo mu to jasné: konala se tu party vskutku gigantických rozměrů.  
Ani si nesundal boty, vběhl do obýváku a sprostě zanadával, když uviděl tu spoušť. „Děláte si snad ze mě srandu?! To se vždycky chovají jak nějaký zasraný mongolští nájezdníci? Nemohl jsi jim říct, že nesnáším, když někdo kouří uvnitř? Jak to sakra dostanu z nábytku a stěn?“ Vrátil se do předsíně a zul si boty. Zamračil by se nad zabláceným okolím botníku, ale v obýváku na něj čekala větší spoušť. Všude stály prázdné lahve, zavařovací sklenice byly plné cigaretových špačků a na stole se rozkládal široký sortiment napůl snězených pochutin (samozřejmě nemohlo chybět salo.) Skleněný povrch stolku byl pocintaný rozličnými nápoji a do koberce byla zašlapaná vysoká vrstva drobků. Mastných. Kolem dveří byla napadaná omítka – někdo s nimi asi pořád práskal. Domácí z něj sedře kůži.  
„Vidíš to?!“ zaúpěl Arthur a projel si zoufale rukou čupřinu. „To snad není možný, ten koberec snad abych koupil rovnou nový. Je mi úplně jasné, že na něm někde najdu velkou skvrnu od vína nebo jinýho chlastu!“  
Vlad pokrčil rameny; mrzelo ho to, ale měl příliš velkou kocovinu, než aby byl schopen zareagovat nějak účastněji.  
Zasraný imigranti, pomyslel si Arthur, ale pak se za tu myšlenku v duchu okřikl. U nich se prostě slaví jinak. Tak ať si to dělají u sebe doma! ozvala se další xenofobní myšlenka, ale Arthur ji opět potlačil. Vrátil se ze třídenní konference, hned zítra ráno odjíždí na další a rozhodně neměl chuť s Vladem hádat, ne, když ho čekalo tolik práce. „Paralen je v modré krabici v koupelně,“ zahučel a vytáhl malý vysavač a jal se nejprve vyčistit koberec, aby se odstranila největší špína. To si snad dělají legraci... Kolem stolu byla nakecaná pomazánka. Koberec byl na odpis.  
„Vy jste takový prasata, vážně.“  
Vlad sebou cuknul.  
„Když řeknu, že to tu nemusíte úplně zbořit, a vy to tu nejenže zboříte, ale do zbytků ještě naděláte, tak co mám asi říkat?“ řekl Arthur, který si Vladova výrazu všiml, nenaloženě. „Máš kocovinu hodně velkou? Patří ti to, vážně.“  
„Upřímně? Dimitara jsem pozval na menší setkání hned ten večer, co jsi odjel, Mitko přinesl rakiju a pak už bylo zbytečné, aby šel domů. Zpráva o tom, že mám volný barák, se rozšířila do komunity mejch balkánskejch známejch, a už to jelo,“ řekl Vlad provinile. „Skončili jsme teprve dneska v pět ráno, to proto jsem ještě tak rozježděnej.“ Zprudka dosedl na pohovku a bolestně sykl. Když si všiml, že se na něj Arthur dívá, vysvětlil: „Mám dojem, že Zoranovi zapadl někam do tvého gauče zapalovač... Má tvar nahý prsatice a přísahám, že mám teď na zadku dva vpichy.“  
„Vypadám snad, že mě to zajímá?“ zavrčel Arthur, i když to bylo legrační, a pak se zamračil. Zoranovo jméno mu připomnělo jiného Balkánce, který se jmenoval hodně podobně.

Leželi v posteli; zatím mlčky. Arthurův další výbuch vzteku (našel pod nezvykle posunutým nočním stolkem velkou lepkavou skvrnu od alkoholu, kterou se někdo pokoušel neuměle zakrýt, a vytočil se, protože ho naštvala představa, že mu někdo z těch smradlavých Balkánců ležel v posteli. Naštěstí byly v ložnici parkety. A pak, když zjistil, že někdo napůl strhl závěs – koupelna byla plná rozlámaných kroužků, naštěstí nebyla vytržená tyč – a vyzvracel se do vany) ještě tak docela nepominul.  
Chtěl se na jednu stranu otočit a přitulit se k Vladovi, povídat mu, co za těch pár dní zažil a odpustit mu, a na druhou stranu nemohl. Protože i když do toho svého trouby byl zamilovaný, nedokázal se odpoutat od jistých věcí. Měl rád svůj klid, svůj byt, svůj pořádek, a i když byla trocha toho vzrušení v jeho životě vítaná, nesmělo ho být zase moc. Ležel na boku, díval se ven z okna na oranžové nebe a zoufale přemítal. Je konformnější, než si myslel? Začal se cítit strašně starý. Byla to zbytečná scéna, která mu jen způsobila bolest žaludku a vnesla neklid do jeho způsobu života, který se konečně začal usazovat, zvířený Vladovým příchodem. Měl pocit, jako by se najednou část jeho života sesunula – jako na kůlech v písku – a potřebovala podepřít. Co má udělat?  
Ulevilo se mu, když za sebou ucítil pohyb, se kterým ho Vlad každý večer přikrýval až po ramena a vsunul mu ruku na břicho, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout k sobě a zapadnout do zakřivení jeho těla.  
„Vážně se tak moc zlobíš?“ řekl potichoučku jeho oblíbený Rumun.  
Arthur chytil jeho ruku, jako to každý večer dělal, a napjal se proti jeho tělu. „Už ne tak moc,“ řekl. „Bylo to trochu moc, ale...“ pokrčil rameny. A jak to říkal, začalo se mu nesmírně ulevovat. Kyselý uzel na žaludku se začal rozpouštět, srdce zpomalilo své bušení a pod peřinou bylo tepleji. Stálo to za to, pustit spor pro teď z hlavy a nechat se jen uklidňovat. „Prostě nejsem zvyklej na to, že když řekneš, že hodláš mít party, tak že u toho bezmála zrušíš barák.“  
Vlad se uchechtl, ale nejistě, jako by nevěděl, jestli se už může smát, a tím Arthura dorazil. Došlo mu (ne že by to nevěděl, ale najednou si to uvědomil), že Vlad je lidská bytost s city zrovna jako on, která tu celou dobu leží vedle něj a trápí se ještě víc, protože ví, že to přehnal. Vlad se musel cítit hrozně.  
Arthur se k němu otočil a krkolomně vyvrátil hlavu, aby mu mohl dát útěšnou pusinku na nos. „Přestaň se tím trápit. Příště mě pozvi a já dohlédnu na to, abychom zase nemuseli měnit koberec.“  
„Nebo budeme chodit jen do barů,“ řekl Vlad. „Tam se taky můžeme odvázat.“  
Arthur se usmál. „Jednou jsem se tak odvázal, že jsem šel do baru na rande s dvěma lidma naráz,“ pochlubil se.  
„Povídej!“ řekl se zájmem Vlad.  
„Ale, šel jsem s Francisem a jeho nejlepším kamarádem Tonim, líbali jsme se všichni tři na parketu a málem jsme taky všichni tři skončili v posteli,“ smál se zčervenalý Arthur. „Byl jsem asi trochu moc nalitý, nebo co.“  
„Slabota,“ řekl Vlad. „Já, když jsem šel do baru – mimochodem ne tady, ale ještě v Temešváru, upozorňuju, v super katolickým Rumunsku – jsem za večer vykouřil třem různým chlápkům, přímo v tom baru.“  
Arthur zalapal po dechu.  
„Taky to byl gay bar, počítám, že ty jsou tady v Londýně ještě divočejší,“ dodal Vlad lehce omluvně. „Byl jsem na univerzitě dost divokej.“  
Arthur najednou zjistil, že mu stojí, a to hodně tvrdě. Možná to byly ty tři dny abstinence, možná Vladovo vzrušující povídání, možná prostě jen jeho teplý dech v jeho uchu. Nesešlo na tom. Prudce se otočil, chytil Vlada za ruku a svedl mu ruku dolů, aby věděl, o co mu jde. „To by nemusel být špatný lék na kocovinu a výčitky svědomí, hm?“ usmál se.  
A protože Vlad nevypadal, že by byl nějak proti, vzal si ho tu noc Arthur, rychle a vztekle. Vladovo sténání bylo zdušené polštářem. Arthur chytil za vlasy, donutil ho zvednout hlavu a překvapilo ho, když uviděl, že má Vlad v očích slzy, jenže v tu chvíli už nedokázal zastavit, už se ho začal zmocňovat orgasmus, a Arthur nedokázal počkat.  
„Je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se starostlivě, jen co dopadl vedle něj, celý udýchaný.  
„Jo, jasně, je,“ usmál se i Vlad. „Jen ty přírazy mé kocovině asi až tak nepomohly. Nedělej si starosti, dragostea – pořádně sis zašukal, tak je bezpečné tě zítra pustit na tu druhou konferenci, nehrozí, že ti tam prasknou koule vzrušením.“  
„Víš, že je to hloupost,“ zasmál se Arthur a, spokojeně vyčerpaný, usnul.

Ráno se mu nechtělo vstávat, a to vstával později než minule – do Oxfordu to bylo o dost blíž. Přece jen se nakonec sebral, rychle protřídil kufřík, který si přivezl (včera to kvůli napravování škod nestihl), zabalil si čisté košile a dal vařit vodu, aby si Vlad, který už taky vstával, mohl uvařit ranní kávu.  
Právě byl na odchodu, když se Vlad vpotácel do kuchyně, zalil si kávu právě dovařenou vodou a dolil si ji bohatě mlékem. „Počkej,“ řekl rozespale, podíval se na Arthura a urovnal mu kravatu. Vtiskl mu malý polibek na tvář, slíbil, že se za těch pár dní (Arthur se měl vrátit v pátek večer) postará o pořádný úklid a široce se na něj usmál, ještě celý pomuchlaný.  
Arthur sbíhal schody, proklusal na špičkách kolem domovníkova bytu (protože se nechtěl zaplést do sporu ohledně porušených předpisů o hluku, kouření, nočním tichu, znečišťování společných prostor, vpouštění příliš mnoho cizích osob do domu a tak dále), na zastávce nasedl do autobusu a nechal na sebe zapůsobit čerstvý ranní vzduch, ve kterém bylo konečně definitivně cítit jaro, a ani ho nenapadlo, že to byl poslední úsměv, který kdy od Vlada uvidí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukončila jsem to jako správná mrcha a udělala jsem to s plným vědomím. Jestli mi v inboxu přistane nějaký komentář,   
>  objevím v sobě i svou laskavou stránku a nebudete muset na poslední kapitolu čekat další týden. 
> 
> To je vážně nmíněná výhrůžka. Zatím nashle, drahoušci.


	6. Chapter 6

Trvalo hodně dlouho, než si byl schopen vzpomenout na ten pátek, jeden z posledních dnů měsíce dubna, i jinak než s prudkou bolestí uvnitř těla, která se svíjela mezi srdcem a játry a prostupovala vše a zraňovala. Co udělal špatně? Možná kdyby se držel původního harmonogramu a přijel o pár hodin později, tak by bylo všechno v pořádku.  
Ale ne, to neudělal. Arthur se rozhodl, že se vykašle na workshop s Hartmuthem Rosou (ne že by si německého sociologa nevážil, ale příliš se těšil domů, na Vlada, a navíc se proslýchalo, že se bude opakovat i příští rok) a pojede rychlíkem z univerzitního města už krátce po poledni.  
Vystoupal po schodech k bytu, vydechl námahou, pomalu otočil klíčem v zámku a vstoupil. Nejdřív ho zarazil zápach čisticích prostředků; Vlad podle všeho splnil slovo a vyčistil i poslední zbytky neblahé oslavy. Pak zaslechl sténavé a funivé zvuky; že by se Vlad díval, v nedočkavém očekávání návratu svého milého, na nějaká ta videa na PornHubu? Arthur se ho rozhodl nevyděsit hlasitým pozdravem, a to byla další ze série chyb. Zul se, vzal kufřík a vešel do jejich společné ložnice.  
Jeho oči nejdřív odmítaly pochopit, co vlastně vidí. To přece nemohl být jeho milovaný Vlad, co tady byl přehnutý přes pelest jejich postele a nechával si to se sténáním dělat zezadu od jistého černovlasého, snědého typa, jehož tvář přišla Arthurovi tragicky známá.  
Kufřík mu s hlasitým bouchnutím spadl na zem a v tu chvíli si ho oba všimli.  
Arthur chtěl něco říct, ale v mysli mu to nesepínalo a ústa se mu jen pomalu otevírala a zavírala. Vlad okamžitě přestal a shodil ze sebe Dragana (jméno Arthurovi naskočilo v prázdné hlavě, jako by to byl výsledek vyhledávání v prohlížeči.) Jako by se chtěl rozběhnout k němu, ale v polovině pohybu se zarazil a natáhl se přes kalhoty, zmuchlané na podlaze.  
„C-co se děje,“ vypravil ze sebe Arthur. Nepříliš inteligentní otázka. Ale jeho mysl si pořád odmítala srovnat hodinky s realitou.  
Vlad rychle vyštěkl něco v cizí řeči, to poslední, co Arthura zajímalo, bylo v které, a Dragan se pomalu zvedl z kraje postele, kam byl odstrčen. Pokrčil rameny, natáhnul si pořádně trenýrky a kalhoty a schoval tak z dopadu přímého denního světla ten největší penis, který kdy Arthur u někoho viděl.   
„Promiň, promiň, promiň!“ opakoval Vlad, jako by se zasekl, oči mu začínaly slzet. Stál před ním, polonahý, hrudník se mu rychle zdvíhal a klesal, pokrytý potem.  
„Proč,“ pokračoval Arthur. To už dávalo větší smysl. „Jak dlouho?“ Další dobrá otázka.  
„Jen pár dní, slibu-“ začal vysvětlovat Vlad, který si zoufale odhrnoval vlasy z obličeje a otíral si oči, vypadaje podobně zmatený jako Arthur, ale na první otázku se mu dostalo nečekané odpovědi.  
„No proč asi, Angláne?“ zeptal se Dragan a sáhl si do kapsy kalhot, aby vytáhl plechovou krabičku a začal si balit cigaretu. Chladnokrevný kretén. „Viděl jsi moje péro, ne?“  
Vlad se na něj otočil a zasypal ho přívalem slov, ani nyní Arthur nerozpoznal, o který jazyk se jedná. Dragan mu úsečně odpovídal, nevypadal, že by se ho celá scéna nějak dotýkala.  
Arthur zašátral po kufříku, podíval se k nohám a zjistil, že se otevřel a celý jeho obsah má vysypaný u nohou. Košile, knihy, zubní kartáček – střepy života.  
„Mohli byste LASKAVĚ KURVA MLUVIT ANGLICKY?!“ zařval zčistajasna. „Tady jste v Anglii! V mým baráku! Mluvte anglicky, sakra!“  
Oba se na něj překvapeně otočili. Asi nečekali, že bude takhle hysterický. Dragan se zvedl, s čerstvě ubalenou cigaretou v ruce a přešel rychle pokoj. Arthur ucouvl. V jeho zjevu, jak cílevědomě, těžkými kroky, kráčel až těsně k němu, bylo něco děsivého.  
„Se na sebe podívej,“ řekl Dragan s přízvukem. „Chcípáku. Fašounku s plandavým pérem. Do balkánskejch kurev ho strkáte rádi, ale když s nima přijdou jejich manželé, tak se začnete bát. Nejradši byste nás zase poslali zpátky, co? Nesnášíte nás. Snažíte se zapomenout, že doma vyděláme desetkrát míň než tady, že nás naše vláda utlačuje a mlátí nás policie a – ale víš co, seru na to,“ ukončil Dragan svoji sociální přednášku, poškrabal se na tetování na ruce a nakopnul jednu z Arthurových vysypaných knih. „Tohle se v knížkách nedočteš,“ ušklíbl se a podíval se mu do očí.   
Arthurovi utekla všechna slova. Připadal si jako nakřápnutá skleněná socha, po jejímž povrchu se táhla síť drobných prasklinek a byla na několikrát puklá skrznaskrz; držela pouhou vzpomínkou na původní tvar. Stačilo jen, aby někdo práskl dveřmi...   
„Co do toho kopeš,“ ohradil se a hlas mu z pusy vycházel jako suchý písek.  
Dragan se podíval na Vlada, který jejich výměnu nervózně sledoval. „Tak co je? Proč si ještě nebalíš?“  
Vlad se na něj podíval a utíral si vlhkost kolem očí. Pak pohlédl na Arthura. „Pořád ještě tě miluju, Artie,“ řekl bezmocně. „Promiň. Já prostě nevím, co by- co mám- co ty- Ach jo,“ projel si zoufale prsty vlasy, poněkolikáté.  
Zůstaň, chtěl Arthur říct. Nechoď k němu. Už ti jednou ublížil, udělá to zase. I já tě pořád miluju. Jsi blbec, ale asi jsem ti to ochotný odpustit. Asi. Ještě nevím.  
„Proč kouří uvnitř?“ řekl naštvaně a skleněné střepy se nebezpečně rozcinkaly. „Říkal jsem ti, jak to nesnáším.“  
„Už jsem tu jednou kouřil, když jsem si ho tu ohnul prvně na tý párty, teď už je to jedno,“ ubezpečil ho Dragan.  
To Arthura ranilo.  
„Ani nebyl tak ožralej,“ pokračoval Dragan a otáčel nožem hluboko v ráně. „Prakticky o to žadonil. A víš proč? Protože já vím, co chce, a dávám mu to. Viď, Vlade?“  
Vlad vypadal zoufale nerozhodně.  
„Sám jsi mi říkal, jak ti to chybí,“ dodal Dragan a sklepl popel na cigarety.  
Arthur pořád nic neříkal; v jeho pohledu bylo jen nepochopené zoufalství. Mlčel.  
Všichni tři chviličku mlčeli a Arthur cítil, jak je tahle chvíle důležitá, ale nedokázal se přimět, aby se pohnul, nebo něco řekl.  
A pak se Vlad pohnul, vytáhl zpod jejich postele odřený batoh, se kterým sem skoro před měsícem přišel, a začal do něj házet oblečení ze skříně.  
Prošel do koupelny, kam ho oba následovali (Dragan ale zůstal stát v chodbě, kde dál potahoval z cigarety, a díval se na hodinky), a sbalil si kartáček, šampon, voňavku, hřeben a ručník. Ten chvíli zmateně podržel v ruce, protože si uvědomil, že ho má půjčený od Arthura, a pak ho vrátil na věšák. Znovu se vrátil do ložnice a začal bez systému sbírat svoje věci, které ležely kolem. Paperback v rumunštině. Krabičku s pinetkami. Pohlednici od Andriji. Krabičku s náramky a dalšími šperky. Nebylo toho nakonec zas tak moc. Zašátral pod postelí, vytáhl svoji krabici, kam obvykle schovával jejich pouta, a vytáhl ještě pár dalších neobvyklých propriet.  
„Co to je?“ zeptal se Arthur, když uviděl zvláštní, zahnutý kus železa, který vypadal jako rybářský háček, jen mnohem větší a na „špičatém“ konci měl přivařených několik kuliček.  
„Ty asi moc nechodíš na BDSM erotický shopy, co?“ zeptal se Dragan zpoza jeho zad. „To je přesně ten důvod, proč jde za mnou.“  
„Proč by mě to mělo zajímat?“ ušklíbl se Arthur a nevědomky zaujal pózu „slušného občana“: urovnal manžety košile a napřímil se.  
„No, právě proto,“ odtušil Dragan a obrátil se do kuchyně, odkud právě vycházel Vlad s náručí papírů do školy, které měl roztahané po kuchyňském stole. Shrnul je bez ladu a skladu do batohu, přidal notebook a vydal se ke dveřím, přičemž se celou dobu vyhýbal Arthurovu pohledu. Vyšel první, při odchodu položil svoje klíče na skříňku a ani se neohlédl. Dragan na něj ještě mezi dveřmi vystrčil prostředníček, a pak byli oba pryč, jen co zabouchli dveře.  
Arthur se sesypal.

Byl začátek měsíce května, za měsíc čekaly Arthura zkoušky a měl by se začít učit. Ale nebyl toho schopen. Prostě nebyl. Vyžadovalo by to od něj dát se do pořádku, uklidit a začít procházet poznámky k předmětům. Místo toho Arthur chodil po bytě jen v županu a nesundával ze sebe Vladovo tričko na spaní, které si tu zapomněl, černé tričko s fázemi měsíce. Pořád dokola si dělal další a další hrnky čaje, až vypotřeboval celou svoji zásobu a musel pít bylinkové čaje, které měl schované jen pro případ vybíravé návštěvy, ale nebyl schopen si dojít do obchodu pro další. Většinu dne prospal, protože to bylo jednodušší. Ve spánku aspoň zapomněl na to, že Vlad tu už není. Ale pak se překulil, zašátral po prázdném a studeném místě tam, kde byla jeho náruč, nebo zabořil nos do polštáře, a přemohla ho vůně Vladova šamponu, a s trhnutím se probudil a nedokázal usnout.  
Často seděl v obýváku před gaučem, na koberci řvavě žluté barvy, který tam zřejmě Vlad nouzově sehnal, než se pořídí nový, a plakal. Přemýšlel, co jen udělal špatně. Málo se mu snad věnoval? Nebral na ohled jeho přání a tužby? Nevěděl, že je pro Vlada sex tak důležitý. Tak moc, že ho opustí a vrátí se ke svému bývalému, kterého přece nesnášel. Skřípal zuby, když pomyslel na to, z kolika stran si teď Dragan bere jeho milého. Snažil se vyhnat si z mysli obrazy, které mu tam neustále naskakovaly; ve všech figuroval šklebící se Dragan a jeho ruce na Vladově měkkém pihovatém těle. Znovu a znovu se mu přehrávalo posledních pár vteřin, než odešli; jak Vlad vyšel ven na chodbu a ani se na něj nepodíval.

Chtěl se začít hlouběji zajímat o Rumunsko, o zemi, odkud jeho přítel přišel. Dotklo se ho, když mu Dragan vyčinil, že o nich nic neví, protože to byla pravda. Proč se nezajímal víc? Ani nevěděl, jaký je ignorant, dokud ho na to ten debil neupozornil. Ve škole věnovali východní Evropě jen jednosemestrální kurz a stejně většinou probírali jen Rusko. Jinak se jako vždycky zaobírali jen západem. Východní Evropa: zapomenutá. Chudá země plná levných prodejných duší a zmalovaných kurev. Odkud znal tenhle citát? Nesešlo na tom; ve chvíli, kdy si pustil Smrt pana Lazarescu, musel ten film zase vypnout, protože zvuk rumunštiny pro něj byl příliš bolestný. Pokus o odvedení pozornosti nezafungoval; skončil nakonec u poslouchání sladkobolných romantických písní, celé hodiny se kolébal na řvavě žlutém koberci a sledoval, jak se do něj vpíjí jeho slzy.

Z tohohle stavu ho po týdnu vyrušilo až zazvonění zvonku. Arthur pomalu zvedl hlavu; kdo to mohl být? Gilbert mu volal přede dvěma dny; chtěl ho a Vlada pozvat kamsi na bowling. Arthur se omluvil, že jsou oba nastydlí: ani nevěděl, proč zalhal. Asi nechtěl přidělávat Gilbertovi starosti. Věděl, že Gilbert je velmi špatný utěšovatel. V telefonu určitě zněl přirozeně, dokonce Gilbertovi slíbil, že až jim bude líp, že se „určitě“ někde potkají. Takže kdo to byl? Ještě než se mohl jakkoliv obrnit, srdce se mu rozbušilo bláznivou nadějí. Prosím prosím prosím prosím-  
Zvedl se, ani nevypnul přehrávač, a přešel ke dveřím.  
„Kdo je?“ zeptal se do interkomu.  
„Tady Dimitar, pamatuješ si mě?“ ozval se mužský hlas a Arthurovy naděje poklesly. Pamatoval si ho, ale nebyl to hlas, který chtěl slyšet.  
„Jo, pamatuju. Co je?“  
„Pustíš nás nahoru? Jsem tu s kamarádem.“  
Arthur jim otevřel a za těch pár minut, než Dimitar a jeho společnost vyběhli schody nahoru, stihla jeho mysl vymyslet milion scénářů, všechny se šťastným koncem. Dimitare, dones dobré zprávy.  
Bohužel nedonesl. Zaťukali na dveře bytu, Arthur si rychle učísl vlasy, jako by to něčemu pomohlo, a pustil je dovnitř. Podle Dimitarova zhrozeného výrazu poznal, že učísnutí vlasů skutečně nesplnilo účel, ale zajímalo ho to? Dimitarův kamarád, vysoký, blonďatý, a dobře oblečený mladík (Vladův opak) skryl své zhrození o něco lépe.  
„Proč jsi přišel?“ zeptal se ho Arthur. Neměl náladu na zdvořilé pozdravy, dotazy, jak se má, ani nic dalšího.  
„Takže to ten debil opravdu udělal, co?“ povzdychl si Dimitar protiotázkou. „Předevčírem jsem u něj byl na návštěvě a dost mě překvapilo, když mě nepozval do tohohle pěkného bytu – mimochodem se omlouvám, že jsme ti to tu tak zřídili, na té oslavě, myslím – ale do toho kutlochu, kde bydlí s tím Srbem.“  
Ta nešťastná oslava připadala Arthurovi jako před tisíci lety. Chtěl se zeptat, jak se jeho láska má, co říkal, dopodrobna prosím. Místo toho oběma naznačil, ať si sednou v kuchyni ke stolu, a sám si sedl naproti nim, když odklidil ze stolu několik nejvyšších sloupců talířů a dalšího špinavého nádobí.  
Arthur ukázal Dimitarově doprovodu, kde je čaj, a on ho opravdu udělal, strašně sladký a se spoustou mléka. Arthur ho normálně takhle nepil, ale povzbudilo ho to.  
„To je Elliot,“ představil ho Dimitar kývnutím hlavy. „Je u nás na výměnném pobytě, z Lucemburku, a já jsem ho dostal na starost. Jsem jeho mentor. Chtěl jsem po něm, ať mi pomůže.“  
Arthura Elliot ani trochu nezajímal. „S čím ti má pomoct?“  
Dimitar se mu podíval zpříma do očí. „Odnést zbytek Vladových věcí,“ řekl tiše.  
Tohle Arthura nenapadlo. Napadlo ho, jak už řečeno, asi milion dalších věcí – že se Vlad s ním chce usmířit, že ho prosí o odpuštění, že se mu něco stalo, že mu Dragan něco udělal, cokoli, ale ne tohle. Ne. Bylo to moc definitivní.  
„Ne, prosím,“ řekl stejně tiše Arthur. „Ať neodchází podruhé.“  
Dimitar se na něj soucitně podíval, ale zas tolik soucitu v jeho pohledu nebylo. „Cos mu udělal, že se vrátil za tím debilem?“ zeptal se příkře.  
„Cože?“ zvedl Arthur uplakané oči. Jak si dovoloval s ním takhle mluvit?  
„Ti dva mají spolu docela dlouhou historii, už od doby, kdy ještě bydleli doma, však víš, v Temešváru. A celou dobu se k němu Dragan chová jako prase a celou dobu se k němu Vlad samozřejmě vrací.“  
„Samozřejmě?“  
Dimitar z něj nespustil oči. „Proč tě opustil? Něco jsi asi musel podělat, když se vrátil za chlapem, který ho bije, ne?“  
„Já nevím,“ řekl Arthur a zase se rozplakal, ale to na Dimitara nepůsobilo. „Podívej, nejsi ani první, ani poslední, sorry, že to tak musím říct. Vlad je lehkomyslný idiot se spermatem místo mozkomíšního moku. Už začal hodně vztahů, ale vždycky ho to znovu stáhne zpátky za tím... za tím...“ Dimitar neměl pro Dragana jediného dobrého slova. „Prostě to tak je. Příliš ho vzrušuje, jak se k němu Dragan chová. Asi jsi to nezvládl.“  
„Nebudu se zaplétat s pouty a bičíky, když mě to nevzrušuje!“ začervenal se Arthur, ale Elliot je neposlouchal – právě totiž myl nádobí. „Hele, to je moje nádobí! To si zvládnu umýt sám!“  
„Vztahy jsou ale o tom, že se těm druhým přizpůsobujeme,“ poučil ho hlubokomyslně Dimitar. „Drž se toho a příště ti to možná vyjde. S někým rozumnějším než Vlad, teda. A upřímně, nevypadá to, že by sis to nádobí zvládl umýt sám.“  
„Hele!“ vyštěkl Arthur. „Jsi u mě doma-“ Kousl se do jazyka, protože si vzpomněl, co se stalo naposled, když tuhle větu řekl. „Nemluv takhle se mnou.“  
Dimitar se překvapivě omluvil. „Promiň, ale když ono to takhle dopadne pokaždé, vážně. Už mě nebaví uklízet Vladovy sračky, jen proto, že se se svými milenci neumí dohodnout, co přesně od nich chce. Hele, fakt promiň. Jsem naštvanej, protože to konečně vypadalo, že Vlad našel někoho, s kým bude šťastný. Do dvou týdnů budu muset řešit další podělaný drama... Tak co kdybychom jsme se do toho dali – a hlavně vypnuli ten tvůj přehrávač, ta písnička mě už vážně začíná štvát! To ji máš puštěnou na repeat celý poslední týden nebo co?“  
Přešli do pokoje a Arthur vypnul Eu cu mine; nehodlal Dimitarovi povídat, že se skoro trefil. Pak začali chodit kolem a probírat všechny věci, o kterých si Dimitar myslel, že by mohly být Vladovy. To znamená, že do velké plátěné tašky sbíral vysoké boty, zapomenutou mikinu na věšáku, cédéčka, která měl Vlad položená v kuchyni na parapetu, náramky v koupelně a tak dál. Vypadalo to, že ho dobře zná, a Arthur mu to záviděl.  
Právě začal srolovávat plakát s motivem Sweet Transvestite from Transylvania, když přišel Elliot a donesl jim další hrnky s čajem.  
„Díky!“ rozzářil se Dimitar a Elliot vypadal potěšeně. Byli spolu roztomilí, ale Arthurovi lezli na nervy.  
„Tak zdá se mi, že už máme všechno. Jo, ještě to tričko, co máš na sobě, to je taky Vladovo, ne? Sem s ním. A ten prsten se zeleným kamenem taky.“  
Arthur žebronil. „Prosím. Ne. Aspoň tohle. Já ho miluju, víš? Chci mít aspoň jednu jeho věc.“  
Dimitar ho pevně chytil za ruku. „Přestaň být patetický, Arthure. Lidi se rozcházejí každý den. Dej to sem. A myslím to vážně. Nebo zavolám Elliota a ten ti podrží ruce.“  
Arthur neochotně sundal prsten a tričko. Dimitar hodil prsten do tašky k ostatním krámům – Arthura bodlo u srdce – a s tričkem se vydal do koupelny a rychle ho namočil, vydrbal krátce mýdlem, vyždímal a pak ho strčil do igelitky.  
Arthur pochopil, že Dimitarovým úmyslem bylo, aby nešlo poznat, že v něm poslední týden spal, a nebyl tak před Vladem za zoufalého chudinku. Byl by Dimitarovi vděčný, kdyby tedy byl schopen něco cítit.  
„Tak, to by bylo všechno,“ řekl Dimitar. „Jestli se s tebou ještě někdy setkám, doufám, že to bude za příznivějších okolností,“ dodal a objal Arthura. Elliot se na Arthura usmál a řekl: „Otevřel jsem okna v kuchyni, abych trochu vyvětral – za pár minut je zavři, dobře? Nashle, i já doufám v lepší zítřky,“ a pak byli oba pryč.

Potkali se až za měsíc, v menze. Arthur byl ve svém obvyklém smart casual oblečení, chystal se na další zkoušku. Seděl u stolu s Gilbertem, nadával na množství zkoušek a vtom si všiml své bývalé lásky, jak proplouvá mezi stoly. Chtěl se rychle otočit, ale nešlo to; bylo by to nápadné.  
„Mám ho přizabít?“ zeptal se výhrůžně Gilbert.  
Arthur pokrčil rameny. „To spíš toho druhého, a toho tu nikde nevidím,“ ucedil koutkem úst.  
„Ahoj,“ pozdravil je Vlad, který právě došel až k nim.  
„Ahoj,“ řekl Arthur. Všiml si, že Vlad ztratil na své měkké zakulacenosti, přibyl mu piercing v nose a na ruce měl tetování. Nevypadal moc šťastný. Pod očima se mu objevily černé kruhy, i když to mohlo být vlivem zkouškového. „Jak se ti daří?“  
„Dobře, znáš to. Doufám, že i tobě,“ usmál se Vlad.  
„Cože, mně? Ale jo, jde to,“ usmál se Arthur. „Zkoušky zatím zvládám, hodně štěstí i tobě.“  
„Tak zatím!“

„Oba jste lhali, jako když tiskne,“ zašeptal Gilbert, když Vlad odešel. „Skončíte v pekle. Ale aspoň že společně. A tam si to konečně vyříkáte. A celá tahle sága nabere dobrý konec.“


End file.
